Surrogate
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: You would do anything you could for your family members wouldn't you? When an idea comes to Mal she decides she needs to talk to Ben about it - Hades only knows if it is going to work. Let's find out together! Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you like where I am going with this story. Yes I know that after all the hard work I have completed over the last few months to ensure that my story count was down two new stories have crept up. In all honesty they have been in the background for a while now; but I have decided to complete this story. T****hank you for your support. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**CONTENT WARNING for sensitive themes in this story.**

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Evie" I said as I watched her stare out of one of my bedroom windows in Auradon castle after we had enjoyed a walk around the rose gardens at Auradon Castle.

"Yes" she answered not looking at me.

"E" I said sternly hoping that she would finally look at me. I really felt sorry for Evie I really did; she was currently getting over her fourth miscarriage and things seemed to be getting worse for her. All she wanted was to give Doug children; but unfortunately it hadn't happened as of yet. She had another appointment booked with her doctor to see what other options that she and Doug had - Doug had told her that they could adopt and I think that she was coming around to the idea, but she wanted her own children.

"What?" she replied as she finally looked at me.

"Everything will be ok E" I said for probably the hundredth time hoping that this would reassure her.

"I don't know how Mal" she dismissed as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "Me and Doug have been married six years now; all I wanted to do is be a good wife to him" she said sadly as she looked down to the floor in shame.

"You are E!" I urged as I wrapped my right arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me so she rested her head against mine.

"How can I be?" she said and I heard her voice break. "When I can't give him the children that he deserves; he says that it isn't the end of the world" she stated.

"And it isn't" I urged as I stroked the top of her right arm to try and soothe her.

"Mal all I want is to be is a mother" she advised. "And I can't carry a baby to full term" she said sadly and her voice broke again.

"Evie we will think of something" I advised. In all honesty I didn't know what I could physically do for Evie; but I would try to think of something to help my sister.

"I don't know Mal" she replied as she lightly tapped her eyes to help rid the tears that had formed. "Maybe I am not meant to be a mother" she sighed sadly.

"Evie I have told you many times in the past-" I started. "You will be a mother" I urged. "There are still plenty of options" I reminded her.

"Yes I know" she nodded as she stood up straight and stepped away from me. "I just want something to go right for me and Doug" she sighed again.

"And it will E" I replied. "You just have to remain positive" I started.

"Yeah" she muttered. "I best go M" she stated. "I need to go and get Doug's tea on" she explained.

"Ok" I nodded. "I'll ring you later E" I offered.

"Ok M" she nodded. "See you" she added.

"See you" I repeated and I watched as she quickly left the room. After I had been staring at the door for a few minutes an idea then came to me; but before I mentioned it to Evie I knew that I had to speak to Ben first - and I didn't know how he was going to react.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it I was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling; Ben was currently in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I had decided to tell him my idea to help Evie and Doug when we were both in bed; as this was something that me and Ben were probably going to have to discuss at length. All I wanted is for all of my family to be happy and have everything that they wanted; and if there was anything that I could do to help, I would try anything.

I then started to think about mine and Ben's two perfect little ones, Edward and Isabelle and I couldn't help but smile. Me and Ben had the children that we had always wanted; a boy that looks like Ben and a girl that looks like me - however Edward had my bright green eyes and striking purple hair. Isabelle had no traces of Ben in her appearance but she had his nature and personality; but I knew that when they both grew up they would probably give me and Ben a run for our money. They both were starting to turn into cheeky little monkeys, given that they were four and two at the moment.

"Mal honey" I heard Ben say which broke me out of my perfect day dream and look over to him to see him climb into our bed.

"Yes?" I answered as he pulled the covers over us before he rolled onto his right hand side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Is something on your mind?" he questioned. "You look troubled" he noted.

"Erm-" I muttered. "I want to talk to you about something" I advised.

"Oh" he asked as his eyes widened slightly in shock. "Right" he said as he slid his left hand into both of mine. "What?" he asked.

"It is just a thought right now-" I began. "I haven't decided anything" I urged and I didn't want Ben to think that I had made any decisions without him. "As this is a decision that we both need to make" I continued.

"I'm starting to get worried Mal" he admitted and I nodded as I pursed my lips together.

"I saw Evie today-" I started.

"Yes" he nodded. "I saw you both together walking around the gardens" he advised. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Well-" I muttered. "She is still beating herself up about not being able to give Doug children" I explained.

"I see" he nodded as he started to run his thumb along the back of my left hand. "I know it might be a stupid question-" he stated. "But how is she?" he asked.

"Really down in the dumps" I advised. "I am really worried about her" I confessed.

"Me too" he agreed. "But we will get her through this" he urged.

"Yes" I nodded. "I have had an idea" I stated.

"Ok" he said. "What?" he repeated.

"How about-" I began again before taking a deep breath to steady my nerves. "I give her a baby?" I suggested.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I have a baby for Evie and Doug" I clarified.

"I don't know what you are trying to say" he quickly returned. "Mal any children we have need to go into the line of succession-" he stated.

"Ben listen" I advised cutting him off. "I'm not talking about me and you giving them a baby" I added. "I am talking about carrying Evie and Doug's baby; the baby wouldn't be ours; it would be theirs" I urged hoping that this would reassure him. "The baby would have nothing to do with me; it would be E's egg not mine; I would just carry the baby for her" I said. "Ben she is my sister and I want to try and make it better for her" I finished sadly.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"What do you think?" I dared ask as my stomach started to burn in apprehension.

"I can see what you want to do" he stated. "But I don't know" he advised. "It would put us both under a lot of stress" he said bluntly.

"I know" I nodded. "But we would get through it Ben; we are a strong couple" I said. "It wouldn't change anything apart from the fact that I would be carrying our friend's baby" I finished.

"Do you think you can do it without getting too attached?" he reasoned.

"What do you mean?" I said as I pulled one brow up in confusion at him.

"Well when you carry a baby Mal you bond with them" he reminded me.

"Yes because they are our children Ben" I stated. "Of course I would bond with them; they would be our family" I advised.

"You know what I mean Mal" he urged.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed. "And I know what you mean; but I wouldn't allow that" I explained.

"How?" he asked.

"Well-" I began. "When the baby is born they would get taken straight to Evie; not to me" I stressed. In all honesty I had been thinking about whether I could carry a baby for Evie and Doug and not get attached; but I think I could do it. As in the end they wouldn't be my baby; and I would be giving Evie and Doug the family that they have always wanted. "I wouldn't allow myself to be put any situations that would complicate things" I stressed.

"It looks like you have given this some thought" he noted. "Almost like you have made your decision" he said and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I have thought about it" I nodded. "I haven't decided" I explained. "I am not going to do this if you don't think I should; we need to make this decision together" I explained.

"Yes we do" he agreed. "How about this?" he offered.

"What?" I asked.

"We talk about this more" he said. "We shouldn't mention this to Evie or Doug until we have discussed this properly; there are other things that will need to be put into place" he continued.

"Yes" I nodded. "Thanks Ben" I smiled.

"You're welcome Mally" he said lovingly before he pressed a tender kiss against my lips.

"We can talk about this more later on" I said as I pulled away.

"Yeah" he agreed as we cuddled together in bed.

"Anyway-" I said as I pressed a kiss against his bare chest.

"Yes Mal?" he questioned as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"How was your day?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Well-" he stated. Me and Ben then went onto have a long conversation how our days had been; but as we fell asleep in each other's arms my mind wondered whether my plan could actually work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome back! I know there has been a delay in getting these chapters to you; but as you can tell by the amount of chapters that I have posted I have worked hard on trying to move my stories on. If you are reading this then I have finished this story; and I can't wait to see what you think. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Before I knew it six weeks had passed since me and Ben first talked about me being a surrogate for Evie and Doug; and in this time me and Ben had had a number of conversations about this.

We both wanted to help Evie and Doug; but we both wanted to make sure that all parties were safe in this situation. So with this in mind Ben had suggested that if Evie and Doug were on board with this then we should create a contract. I did agree with this; however it made me feel a little bit weird about it. Ben assured me that if anything was to happen like us having a disagreement with Evie and Doug then the contract would make sure that we were all protected - which made me feel better about it.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben call out after I had just put Edward and Isabelle to bed.

"In here!" I called as I sat down on the couch that was in our living area in our private rooms.

"I have something that you need to look at" I heard him say.

"Oh!" I answered and I watched as he entered the room. "What?" I questioned as he walked towards me.

"I have drafted a contract of the Surrogacy" he advised as he sat down next to me on my right hand side. "I just need you to read over it" he added. "And tell me what needs changing" he continued. "Then we will put it to Evie and Doug" he smiled as he handed me it.

"Yes" I nodded. "You know even after all of this they might not even want to" I sighed. If Evie and Doug didn't want to go along with this then that was ok; but me and Ben just wanted to give them an option.

"I know" he answered. "But at least we are prepared" he offered.

"Yes" I said.

"Let me know what you think" he smiled as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

"Ok lover" I replied before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. "You know I love you Mr Adams" I added as I pulled away.

"I love you too Mrs Adams" he replied as we cuddled together as I started to read the contact - hoping that we weren't about to upset Evie or Doug with this.

* * *

After I had finished reading the contact it started to feel more real that this actually might become a thing; I just hoped that Evie and Doug wouldn't think that we were taking over. Me and Ben didn't think that we were; we just wanted to help our family.

I also hoped that they wouldn't think what me and Ben wanted to put in place was also too much; there were two things that I wanted and they were already added to the contract. I didn't want them watching their baby being born. This was nothing about stealing this precious moment from them; it was a case of I didn't want to make things awkward and I knew that I would be embarrassed with them looking down there. The second thing that I wanted was that as soon as the baby is born I wanted them taken straight to Evie. This is because this is how the baby would bond with Evie; and I didn't want to take that from her.

"What do you think?" I heard Ben say after I finished reading the contract.

"I think that everything is covered" I nodded as I looked up at him. "However-" I began. "Evie and Doug might have their own things that they want to add" I advised.

"Of course" he smiled at me as he took it from me and threw it down onto the coffee table in front of us. "When do you want to mention this to them?" he questioned.

"Whenever you are ready" I offered and I cuddled back into his chest. "Just let me know" I added as I smiled up at him.

"I am ready now" he answered.

"Me too Benny" I grinned. "Did I ever mention that I am in love with you?" I continued lovingly.

"You may have mentioned it" he said as he gazed into my eyes as he cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand. "Did I ever mention that I love you too?" he questioned as he brushed his nose against mine.

"You may have mentioned it" I muttered and we both chuckled at each other. "Should I invite them for dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes" he nodded and I eagerly pulled my phone out. "I'll do it now to make sure that they don't have any plans" I explained.

"Ok" he answered as he cuddled into me as I rang Evie, very keen to put our plan into action.

"Hi M" I heard her say as she answered the phone.

"Hi E" I replied.

"And what do I owe this phone call?" she teased.

"Do you and Doug have plans tomorrow night?" I questioned.

"No" she said. "Not yet, why?" she asked eagerly.

"Me and Ben wanted to know if you wanted to double date" I advised as Ben kissed my neck, which started to send shivers up and down my spine. "We haven't done it in such a long time" I advised.

"Hang on" she advised. "Mal wants to know if we want to double date with them tomorrow" I heard her say to Doug.

"Sounds good" I heard him say.

"I think that is a yes!" she exclaimed down the phone to me. "Eeek!" she shrieked. "Where are we going?" she quickly asked.

"I thought that I would make us something" I advised. "Laid back and casual" I continued as Ben licked my neck which nearly made me jump.

"Sounds perfect" she replied as Ben chuckled against my neck.

"Anyway I best go E; "I have to put the kids to bed" I advised. "Edward's twisting and won't settle for anyone but me" I lied and Ben pulled away and threw me a confused look.

"Lucky you" Evie replied.

"I would agree with you" I replied. "However sometimes it's not so good" I laughed and I heard her laugh at me. "Bye E" I said happily.

"Bye M" she answered and I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Edward isn't twisting" Ben noted in confusion.

"I know that" I replied as I cuddled back into him. "But I didn't want Evie to start asking questions" I added. "I didn't think that what we want to talk about is something that we should do over the phone" I stated. "And you know how she can be like; I might give something away and then-" I began as Ben nodded at this. "She'll start asking questions" I whined.

"I get it" he said. "So-" he began and I noticed that a playful look entered his eyes.

"Yes?" I laughed back.

"The kids are in bed" he reminded me. "And nothing has been decided yet" he grinned.

"No" I replied mock seriously.

"So" he repeated as he ran his mouth against my cheek before he pressed a kiss against it. "I think we should make best use of this time" he flirted.

"And how do you propose we do that Mr Adams?" I flirted back.

"I think you know Mrs Adams" he said knowingly.

"Hmmm" I hummed. "Well you know what" I flirted again.

"What?" he asked as he pulled his face away from mine.

"You'll have to catch me first" I teased and I quickly untangled myself from him and stood up. I then winked at him before I quickly towards our bedroom door.

"Oh you" I heard him say causing me to giggle as I left the room; I quickly jumped onto our bed and when Ben entered the room he growled at me. I giggled at him as he made his way towards me, my beautiful, sexy and playful Beast.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I knew it it was the next evening, and I had just finished cooking our meal for the evening; I had decided to make Spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread. I was now staring at myself in our bathroom mirror after just getting changed; I was feeling really nervous about what me and Ben were going to suggest to Evie and Doug. I didn't know how they were about to react; I just didn't hope that it wasn't going to make things awkward between us all.

"Mal" I heard Ben say breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Aha?" I replied as I looked over to Ben to see him standing in the doorway of our bathroom.

"Is everything ok?" he questioned.

"Yeah" I said. "I guess I am just nervous" I admitted. "I don't want them thinking that we are taking over" I advised. This was the truth; I didn't want them to think this. I didn't want to take over, I just wanted to help them have the family that they deserved.

"They won't think that" he answered as he walked up to me. "We are only making a suggestion; they don't have to accept" he reminded me.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"MAL! BEN!" I heard Adam shout.

"YES?" we both shouted back.

"Evie and Doug are here!" he called.

"OK!" we both shouted back again.

"Well here goes" Ben said as he slid his right hand into mine and we both walked out of our bathroom. We then both made our way into our living room; and as we walked into the room we watched as Evie and Doug walked into our suite.

"Hey you two!" Ben called out to them.

"Hey!" I said as I dropped Ben's hand and I walked up to Evie and pulled her into a tight hug. As we dropped our arms from each other I then smiled as I pulled Doug into a hug as Ben hugged Evie; as me and Doug pulled away from the hug I then smiled as I watched as Ben and Doug fist pumped.

"So what have you made us?" Evie asked me eagerly, causing me to look over to her back.

"Spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread" I advised.

"Oh I see" he nodded.

"Yes I have been playing with the recipe" I explained happily.

"I can't wait to try it" Doug smiled as we all started to walk towards our dining room; where the table was already set - all I needed to do was to serve. The four of us walked slowly and quietly past Edward and Isabelle's rooms; but I could help but smile as I saw that they were both sleeping peacefully in their beds - my perfect little Beast and Dragon pup.

* * *

"There is actually something me and Mal wanted to talk to you both about-" Ben began after we had finished eating our meal.

"Oh" Doug muttered.

"Yes" Ben replied. "Mal do you want to-" he started and we both shared a look.

"Yes" I decided. "It was my idea after all" I shrugged and when I looked over to Evie and Doug and saw them share a confused look before they looked over to me and Ben. "I don't want you to think that I-" I stated but stopped and took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. "That we are acting out of turn; I'm sorry if you think that" I offered.

"M whatever this is you are probably worrying about this far too much" Evie answered with a warm smile. "Just say what is on both of our minds" she added.

"Ok" I said and I couldn't believe how nervous I was to offer being a Surrogate for them. My mouth suddenly went dry; part of me wanted to back pedal and forget about it. But I was then driven by the fact that I could give them both something that they had longed for for so long. "There is something that me and Ben want to help you both with" I admitted.

"Ok" Evie said.

"What?" Doug asked in confusion. I then looked over to Ben and he smiled at me and I nodded at him before looking back at Evie and Doug; and was met with even more confusion.

"How about we help you have a baby?" I quickly blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What!" they both exclaimed.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Evie fired at me. "That you have sex with Doug?" she quickly asked and I noticed that something changed in her eyes. It looked like she was envious of me suggesting this; however I think that this was currently down to the fact that she thought I wanted to sleep with her husband.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. "What I am suggesting is that I get artificially inseminated with your egg and sperm" I clarified. "So it won't be our baby; it would be yours" I urged. "I would only be carrying your baby for you" I finished.

"M!" she gasped. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Me and Ben have been talking about it for a while; we both wanted to be on the same page before we suggested this to you" I explained as I smiled at Ben and I slid my right hand into his left under the table. "You don't have to accept" I advised. "We just thought that if we can help that we should" I finished.

"Won't this make a scandal?" Doug asked as he wrapped his right arm around Evie's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Ben questioned.

"If Mal is pregnant; they will think the baby is yours" Doug replied and I couldn't help but nod at this. Me and Ben had discussed this a number of times; but we had decided that we would be very open with the Kingdom so there was no doubt that the children I was carrying was in fact Evie and Doug's. After being in Auradon all of these years I knew how the press could be; and I knew that I could deal with anything as I knew that I had Ben by my side.

"Well that is why me and Ben thought that we would make a public statement explaining everything" Ben explained. "Oh and we have a proposed contract!" he quickly advised.

"Wow!" Evie exclaimed. "You two have been busy" she laughed.

"Yes" I nodded. "We just wanted to be prepared" I added. "You don't have to accept this" I repeated. I needed them to know this; I didn't want them to think that they had to accept mine and Ben's proposal - they always had the option to say that they didn't want to have me as a Surrogate. Me and Ben had talked about how this could make the four of us feel; and I would respect their decision - whatever this may be.

"We know that you will need to talk about this" Ben added as he squeezed my hand under the table.

"Yes" Evie nodded. "This is a lot to think about" she advised.

"Yes" Doug agreed.

"You probably want to read over this" Ben said as he stood up and dropped my hand; before going to the side cabinet and he picked up the contact that I read the night before. He then walked back towards us and as he sat down he handed the proposed contract to Evie and she took it from him.

"Is this the official one?" she asked as Ben slid his hand back into mine under the table.

"No" Ben answered. "It's not official until you both say it is ok; you might want to add your own stipulations" he added.

"Yes" Doug agreed as Evie started to read the contract.

"You don't want us to look at-" she started. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Well that is understandable" she advised as she threw me a nervous look. "And when the baby is born you don't want to hold the baby, why?" she asked in confusion and I could see a slither of hurt start to enter her eyes.

"Because that is how the baby bonds with their mother" I explained. "When your baby is born they will need to be put onto your bare chest Evie not mine; because they won't bond with you" I advised. "And they need to" I urged. "You will be their mother" I smiled at her and she smiled warmly back at me. "I would just be carrying them until full term" I finished.

"I see" Doug nodded as he read the contact over Evie's shoulder. "We don't have to give you an answer now do we?" he asked as he looked over to us both.

"No!" me and Ben exclaimed together.

"You have plenty of time to talk about it" Ben smiled at them.

"I don't know what to say M" Evie said as she handed the contact over to Doug as she looked over to me. "This is quite a big deal" she stated.

"I know" I replied. "But I know how much you both want children; if I can carry your baby to full term I would do that for you. As I know you would do the same for me" I advised happily.

"Oh Mal" she replied as her eyes started to water; she then quickly stood up, walked around the table and pulled me into a tight hug. I started to feel tears run down my neck and I just held Evie tightly as she did this; yes I still didn't know whether that was something that Evie and Doug wanted to do - but if me of all people could be a mother then I couldn't see why they couldn't be parents as well.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few weeks for Evie and Doug to come back to me and Ben following mine and Ben's proposal for me being their Surrogate. And if I was being honest I had been a bag of nerves until Evie rang me and told me that she and Doug had come to their decision. They both asked whether they could come over and talk about it; so me and Ben advised that they could come over that evening for dinner.

The rest of the day dragged and when they both finally walked into our rooms, where me and Ben were waiting for them on the couch I couldn't read their faces. I just hoped that both of them weren't about to drag this out; I knew that they needed time to discuss this at length. It just didn't make it very easy for me to settle until we all knew where we stood.

Evie and Doug then both told us that they would like to go ahead with me being their Surrogate; but before we signed our contract they wanted to make sure that we both were sure. Me and Ben then assured them that this was what we wanted; but we both knew that we all had to make sure that we were ok in every decision that was made.

It was at this point that Evie and Doug both told us that they agreed with the contract; however they did want to add one thing into the contract. Evie then nervously stated that she and Doug wanted me and Ben to be the baby's godparents – as this was only right as we were helping them. Me and Ben then stressed that they didn't need to do that; Evie said that she and Doug wanted us to be the baby's godparents – whether she or I carried them which made me and Ben both feel honoured at this.

Ben then advised that he would make the amendments to the contract and book an appointment with our doctor, Doctor Cameron – which made this start to feel more real for me. If I could give Evie and Doug the family that they both desperately craved then I would be over the moon – and I couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

The next day me, Ben, Evie and Doug were all now sat in Doctor Cameron's office; when we all sat down I couldn't help but notice the look of confusion that all four of us were here – but hopefully we could quickly put his mind at rest.

"Now how can I help you for?" Doctor Cameron smiled happily at us all.

"I want to see if I can be a surrogate for Evie and Doug" I admitted and we all saw Doctor Cameron's face drop at this.

"A surrogate?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I see" he noted as he nodded to himself.

"Is there a problem?" Ben asked for us all.

"No" he answered. "I just didn't expect that to be why you have come to see me" he admitted.

"Ok" I answered for us all.

"So what we are going to need to do is to look at your medical records and history of the births of the Prince and Princess-" Doctor Cameron started.

"Ok" I repeated as Ben squeezed my right hand in his left. "What happens after that?" I asked.

"Then three of you will all have to undergo medical screenings" he advised. "Am I right in assuming that it will be your egg that is going to be used Mrs Dwarfson?" He directed you Evie.

"That is correct" she replied.

"And your sperm Mr Dwarfson?" Doctor Cameron asked as he looked over to Doug.

"Yes" Doug nodded.

"Ok well after a review of all of your medical history, psychological history, and birth records of the Prince and Princess we will be able to see if you are eligible to be a surrogate your majesty" he advised.

"So I might not be able to be?" I asked slowly. I hoped that I hadn't just gotten Evie and Doug's hopes up. I wanted to be able to give them the family that they have always wanted; and if I wasn't able to I knew that it would break us all.

"The chances of you not being able to are slim your grace" he said. "But you need to be screened; as your body might reject the embryo" he pressed.

"Oh" I muttered. "I didn't think of that" I admitted. "I'm sorry if I can't" I urged as I looked over to Evie and Doug.

"Hey!" Evie exclaimed. "Don't apologise" she stressed. "You are trying to make it better for us" she smiled.

"If you can't-" Doug began. "Then I'm sure we can think of something else" he added fondly.

"Yes" I nodded.

"What are the next stages?" Ben asked.

"Well if the Queen is eligible to become a surrogate we will then take her off the implant and wait for her next period to be normal-" he started to explain. "After that we will then put you on a course of hormone treatments to prepare your body for pregnancy" he added. "Generally we put patients on hormone injections for six to eight weeks; you will then have a blood test to check that the rise in hormones and then we will book an appointment for the embryo transfer" he continued. "I do need to warn the four of you" he stated.

"Yes?" Evie answered for us all.

"The first embryo transfer tends to result in pregnancy but there has been some cases where some surrogates have had to undergo a number of embryo transfers before pregnancy is a success" he explained. "After the embryo transfer you will be heavily monitored by me and my staff up until 10 to 12 weeks of pregnancy, then you will be closely monitored by your midwife" he said and we all nodded at this. "All four of you will be made aware of all appointments booked and all four of you will be offered support throughout the full process" he offered.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Do you have any questions?" Doctor Cameron asked.

"Yes" I answered. "Will be able to have a home birth? Or would it be preferred that I give birth in hospital?" I stated. When I gave birth to Edward and Isabelle I had been at home in our rooms in Auradon Castle. I just loved the fact that I could give birth without the whole kingdom knowing; as so much of mine and Ben's relationship was so public.

"Well that is up to the four of you-" he began. "But I think that a hospital birth will be safer for you and the baby" he advised.

"Ok" I repeated. "That's ok" I nodded.

"Is there anything that I need to be taking?" Evie asked.

"We will give you some medication as well, mainly vitamins and such like" Doctor Cameron advised. "But really everything is going to headed towards her Majesty" he stated as he smiled warmly at me.

"Ok" Evie nodded. "So when do we start screening?" she questioned.

"We can start now" he smiled. "I will ask Hazel to take both of your bloods before you go and I will ring you when I have the results" he continued. "We can now look at medical history, psychological history, and birth records now" he finished as he span around and opened a nearby filling cabinet.

"Ok" I heard Evie answer; I then started to fill with hope. Hope that I could be a surrogate for Evie and Doug, and I hoped that I hadn't just opened a can of worms if I was unable to. If I was unable to carry their baby for them; then hopefully they could find someone that could.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months had passed since me, Ben, Evie and Doug had our meeting with Doctor Cameron and a lot had changed. Thankfully mine, Doug's and Evie's blood's and medical screening all came back clear; so it was looking like things were good to go. So as soon as the results came back me and Ben went back to Doctor Cameron and he took my implant out of my left arm.

The four of us then decided that the best way forward would be to tell our family what we were planning to do; we wanted them to hear it from us as we knew as soon as the press knew they were going to have a field day. Before we told them I was nervous on how they were going to take it; I hoped that they could see why I wanted to do this. They all had families of their own and I just wanted to make things right.

* * *

Our family meal went even better than I had hoped for; we had the full support of our family. However they did have concerns about how this would look to the kingdom and the press but me and Ben quickly dismissed this; we urged that we were going to make sure that the kingdom knew that the baby wasn't mine and Ben's. This did seem to reassure our family they just hoped that it was going to be too stressful for everyone involved.

Before I knew it I was taking a pregnancy test; which of course came back negative. I didn't know how I would have felt if it had come back positive; me and Ben hadn't slept together since we started seeing Doctor Cameron but we still were active in the bedroom department. However if I knew that I was pregnant I couldn't abort Ben's baby; it would only mean that we would have had to delay me being a surrogate.

As soon as my first period in four years had passed me and Evie were then both put onto hormone injections. Ben and Doug accompanied us and Ben held my hand throughout. I knew that Ben was going to support me through this; but seeing him go through every single step with me made me love him even more. And I made a mental note that when all this was over I wanted to find a way to make this up to him. I knew that this whole situation was going to be hard on both of us – primarily Ben. Yes I was willing to carry a baby for Evie and Doug; but I just wanted to make sure that Ben, Edward and Isabelle were also my priority – as always.

* * *

Half way through mine and Evie's hormone treatments me and Evie then had our bloods taken which told everyone that both of our hormones had risen. This started to make things feel more real; especially as on the final week of mine and Evie's hormone injections Evie and Doug had their eggs and sperm collected. They both asked me and Ben whether we wanted to come with them so me and Ben waited outside Doctor Cameron's office as Evie had her eggs collected. Apparently Doug only had to produce a sperm sample; which he had been able to do before the appointment.

What really got to me was was as me and Ben were sitting in silence outside the office we watched as a very happy couple walked out of a nearby office. I was guessing that they had just both been told that they were expecting their own bundle of joy; as they were both happily cradling the woman's stomach. It made me remember how me and Ben felt when we both found out that we were expecting both Edward and Isabelle. I couldn't wait to see both of Evie and Doug's face when they found out that I was pregnant; I could just imagine what their baby would be like. They would have Doug's personality traits; but with Evie's bright blue hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle at this which caused Ben to throw a look of confusion at me; I shook my head at this and we cuddled back together – both of us hoping that things were just going to go to plan.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the day of my first attempt of the embryo transfer and to say that I was nervous was an understatement. Before I knew it I was now in Doctor Simpson's office (who was a doctor who specialised in IVF and surrogacy) who had been highly recommended by Doctor Cameron.

"So I'm just going to explain the process-" Doctor Simpson smiled at us before he readjusted his large black glasses onto the bridge of her nose.

"Ok" Ben answered for us all.

"What I am going to do is very similar to your cervical smear test" Doctor Simpson explained. "I'm going to use a speculum into your vagina" she added as she looked over to me. "This is to hold your vaginal walls open" she advised as she pointed to the speculum on the nearby already pre-prepared surgical table and equipment.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I will then use my trusty ultrasound here" she continued as she nodded towards the ultrasound machine on her right hand side. "To help me accurately pass a catheter through your cervix and into your womb" she stated. "From there I will pass the already fertilised embryo into your womb; is there any questions?" she offered with a warm and reassuring smile.

"It is going to hurt?" Ben asked as he squeezed my right hand with his left.

"It will feel uncomfortable, yes" Doctor Simpson advised. "And afterward please don't be concerns if you experience cramping, bloating and vaginal discharge" she explained and I nodded at this. "There are all in fact normal; but if they get worse you need to come back" she explained. "Anything else?" she offered us all.

"When will we find out if it has worked?" Evie asked eagerly.

"We will ask all of you to come back in 2 week's time Mrs Dwarfson" she answered. "This is to check if the embryo transfer has been successful; to do this we will have to do a pregnancy test and another ultrasound" she said.

"Ok" Evie stated.

"What if it hasn't worked?" Doug asked nervously.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Doctor Simpson smiled. "Let's all thing positive shall we?" she grinned causing us all to nod at this.

"Right your Majesty-" Doctor Simpson said. "If you could get up onto the table?" she asked. Me and Ben then slowly stood up and we both walked up to the table; I then dropped Ben's hand to help pull my dark purple knickers down and let the drop to the floor; I then picked them up and gave them to Ben who put them into his right blazer pocket. I then climbed onto the table and lay down before sliding my legs into the stirrups which gave Doctor Simpson access to me.

"Right-" she began as she rolled her chair to the end of the bed before sliding on a pair of light blue surgical gloves on. "Here comes the speculum" I heard her say as I felt her fingers part my folds; I then felt a slight pressure and coldness as I felt the speculum slowly slide inside of me. However before I could fixate on how strange this felt I then felt the speculum slowly open within me and I felt my body stretch and move with it. I couldn't help but grunt at this as I started to feel a little bit of discomfort and I watched as Doctor Simpson quickly looked up at me.

"Sorry your grace" she quickly apologised as Ben slid both of his hands over my right hand.

"It's ok" I muttered as mine and Ben's gazes locked on one another's. I offered him a reassuring smile; I knew how this would make him feel. Me and Ben hated to see each other in pain or discomfort; so I knew that this whole situation was going to be hard for him – but I also knew that we would get each other through it. Ben then stroked my hair with his left hand before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head; I then threw Evie and Doug a quick glance to see that they were both watching us attentively. I then looked back at Ben went I felt a coolness against my stomach; and I felt something run across my stomach which told me that Doctor Simpson was now using her ultrasound machine.

"Perfect" I heard her say as I didn't take my eyes from Ben's.

"Now here come the catheter" she advised and I felt more movement and I grunted again as I felt the catheter slowly slide into place.

"Won't be long now" I heard Doctor Simpson say.

"Ok" I advised.

"You are doing so well Mal" Ben smiled.

"Thanks" I muttered and me and Ben shared a brief but loving kiss. I then felt a coolness enter me and I felt my stomach started to flutter.

"There" she said happily. "Looks like it is in a perfect place" I heard her say. "Catheter is coming out now" she advised.

"Ok" I muttered and I felt her slowly pull the catheter from me. I then felt the speculum slowly shut before it too was removed from my body.

"Just lie there for 15 minutes your Majesty" Doctor Simpson advised as she placed the speculum back onto the surgical table, next to the catheter. "Just to allow the embryo to settle" she added.

"Ok" I repeated again.

"I'll just leave the room to give you a few moments together" she smiled at the four of us before she quickly stood up and left the room. The room then fell into silence for a few minutes while we took in what had just happened. I felt Ben press another kiss against my head and I smiled up at him and I turned my right hand over and squeezed his left hand.

"Thank you Mal" Evie said finally breaking the silencing, causing me to look over to her.

"You're welcome E" I smiled happily over to her. "I just hope it works" I added nervously.

"Me too" Doug advised as I looked over to him.

"It should do" Ben said and I looked back over to him. "We need to think positive, remember" he added and I nodded at him.

"Yes" I nodded at him before the room fell into silence once more, with all four of us hoping that our efforts today hadn't been in vein and that luck and fate would be on our side.


	8. Chapter 8

Before I knew it two weeks had passed since the transfer and I was back in Doctor Simpson's office. Before we done the pregnancy test Doctor Simpson completed my ultra sound first of all; as she advised if the embryo hadn't attached properly to the wall of my womb then there was no point of doing the pregnancy test.

My body was full of nerves and it had been since we had left the Doctor's office two weeks ago. All I wanted was for this was to get it right; get it right the first time and give Evie and Doug what they had longed for for so long. The two weeks had dragged painfully slow in a way that I thought that our appointment would never happen. But Ben got me through this – my perfect Beast of mine.

"How is everyone?" Doctor Simpson asked us all eagerly after she had closed the door behind us.

"Very nervous" Evie admitted as we all took to the same seats that we had sat in two weeks prior.

"That is understandable" she nodded as she quickly walked up to her office seat and sat in it. "But we will all get through this together" she smiled at us all. "I assume you have a urine sample for us your Majesty?" she prompted.

"Yes" I stated and I quickly opened my handbag and pulled out my urine sample and I handed it over to Doctor Simpson.

"Thank you" she answered. "So before we do the pregnancy test let's do the ultrasound" she added. "Your Majesty if you would be so kind?" she smiled.

"As you wish" I replied as I stood up and dropped Ben's hand. As I started to walk towards the bed I started to hope and pray with every fibre of my being that the embryo had implanted to the lining of my womb; so we could bring a new addition into our family.

* * *

We all waited with bated breath as Doctor Simpson completed my ultrasound; she sat in silence as she watched the screen. I admitted to myself that I could see something that did look similar to when me and Ben saw Edward and Isabelle for the first time; but I didn't know if this had meant that I was now pregnant. Yes I had done my research on this type of procedure but I also knew that many things could go wrong – and I really hoped that this wasn't the case.

Thankfully it didn't take very long before she turned and advised us that the embryo had implanted successfully. We all gasped and started to crying in happiness; yes this was just the start – but thankfully we had been able to start the momentous journey together.

* * *

"Now we have all established that the embryo is where we want it; which is encouraging" Doctor Simpson smiled happily after we had all been able to stop crying. "Let's do the pregnancy test" she added as she opened my urine sample and she took a dip stick and she held it there for five seconds. I started to feel nervous again; yes I knew that doing a pregnancy test for just going through the motions – but it still scared me.

We then all watched as she then pulled the sample out and lay it down onto some tissue that was already waiting there.

"Now we need to wait for 10 minutes" she stated.

"Ok" Ben nodded for us all. "Longest ten minutes" he chuckled.

"Yes" she grinned and we then all fell into silence and started to wait to hear what we all hoped was going to be the start of a new beginning for Evie and Doug.

* * *

"Right time is up!" Doctor Simpson exclaimed and we all looked over to see two very prominent bright pink lines.

"Does that mean?" Evie dared asked.

"Yes" Doctor Simpson advised. "It would appear that everything is going to plan" she smiled as she looked up at us. "Congratulations" she finished.

"Oh my god!" Evie exclaimed as tears started to fall down her cheeks and Doug quickly pulled her into a hug. As I heard Evie start to sob against Doug's right should and I felt Ben pull me into a hug and I rested my head against his right shoulder.

"I love you Mal" he said before he pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"I love you too Ben" I replied as I looked up at him and pressed a kiss against his lips before we cuddled back together.

"M" I heard Evie say.

"Yes E?" I replied as I pulled away from Ben to see Evie walking up to me. Before I could say or do anything she quickly pulled me into a hug and she started to cry against my right shoulder.

"Thank you!" she sobbed. "Thank you so much for this" she continued to cry.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I pulled away. "There is no reason to thank me" I dismissed. "You and Doug deserve to be parents; and if me and Ben can help with this then we will" I urged.

"Thank you" Evie said as she stepped out of my arms and walked back up to Doug and he pulled her back into a hug as they sat down once more. And as I cuddled back into Ben I couldn't help but let a large smile spread across my face; I was currently carrying the newest addition to our already large family – and we all couldn't wait to meet them.


	9. Chapter 9

Time then started to pass and the more time that went by the more it started to feel more real. I had started to have appointments with my midwife, Janet, who had been there for my first two pregnancies. Normally I would have only had one appointment but given the circumstances I was being very closely watched and when it was believed that I was two months pregnant I had another ultrasound to ensure that the embryo had started to grow. It looked like things were going as planned; as the embryo was continue to grow its way into our lives.

* * *

I was now three months pregnant and the four of us were now sitting in the sonographer's office; awaiting my first official scan. I was now lying on the bed with Ben on my left hand side holding my left hand in both of his as Evie and Doug were sitting at the foot of the bed.

"So let's get this show on the road" Rosie, the sonographer, advised before she put the cold gel onto my stomach and she started to run the probe along my stomach.

"Hmm" Rosie hummed as she stared at the screen.

"What?" Evie quickly asked.

"Is something wrong?" Doug quickly asked.

"No" she smiled as she turned around and looked at us all. "I have the joy of telling you that they baby is perfectly healthy" she advised. "However-" she started.

"Yes?" I questioned quickly.

"You are expecting twins your Grace" she grinned.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Twins?" I heard Doug exclaimed.

"Yes" Rosie confirmed.

"How?" Ben asked. "There was only one embryo" he stressed as he squeezed my hand in his.

"Sometimes this can happen with this type of procedure" Rosie explained.

"Are they both healthy?" Doug asked.

"Yes Mr Dwarfson" Rosie replied. "You are the very proud father to identical twins" she smiled at him and I watched as tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Oh my" he gasped as he started to take deep breaths to steady himself.

"E are you ok?" I asked as I noticed that she hadn't said anything; but her eyes were transfixed onto the screen of the ultrasound machine.

"All I have wanted is one baby" she finally spoke as tears started to run down her cheeks. "And you are carrying two!" she cried.

"Yes" I smiled. "So it looks like you are going to be very busy" I teased trying to make light of the situation.

"Yes" she chuckled back. "When do we find out the gender?" she questioned.

"Someone is keen" Ben also teased.

"Around twenty weeks" Rosie explained. "However given the circumstances we will have you in for two more scans before then" she advised.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Do you want to see them a little bit better?" Rosie asked.

"Yes!" Doug and Evie exclaimed and Rosie turned the screen around and the screen went quiet.

"Twin one" Rosie stated as she pointed to the screen. "Twin two" she added as she showed us the second twin.

"Hello babies" Evie cooed. "We can't wait to meet you!" she cried as Ben rested his head against mine and we cuddled together with my eyes not being torn away from the screen. However when I finally tore my eyes away I looked over to Evie and Doug I saw that they both had silent tears flowing down their cheeks; and I couldn't help but smile at myself as this showed me that I was doing the right thing.

* * *

After we left the hospital together we then decided that we wanted to go for a meal to celebrate. So with this in mind we all climbed into mine and Ben's royal limousine and we started to make our way to the Crystal Palace. And as the limousine started to pull away; I started to think about what was going to come over the upcoming months and I was ready - as I had Ben, Evie and Doug to help me through it.


	10. Chapter 10

After putting Edward and Isabelle to bed that night me and Ben watched silently as they peacefully slept. I loved them both so dearly that there was even times when I couldn't believe that they were my son and daughter. There had been a time where the words love, husband, son and daughter would never have even crossed my mind. But now I couldn't even bare the thought of living without them; they were my world and I knew what it meant to be a wife and a mother. Both titles were something that I held dearly and I knew that Evie would feel exactly the same.

* * *

"Well you can't say today hasn't been eventful" I sighed as me and Ben walked into our bedroom, as Ben closed the door behind us.

"I know" he agreed.

"I'm over the moon at the fact it worked first time" I advised as we both walked towards our bed.

"Me too" he agreed. "Means I can have you all to myself sooner" he winked at me as we both pulled the covers back.

"Benny" I cooed as we both climbed into bed.

"Well you know what I mean" he stated as we pulled the covers over us and we cuddled together with me resting my head against his right shoulder and chest.

"Yes" I muttered. "I think I do" I advised and a thought then crept into my mind - was Ben actually ok with me doing this? Or was he just going along with this as this is something that I really felt strongly about? Yes me and Ben had discussed this at great length before even suggesting this to Evie and Doug; but my mind spitefully started to remind myself that Ben had a history of giving me what I wanted - no matter what. "Ben are you actually ok with this?" I dared asked before I could stop myself. The room fell into silence and I heard him sigh and when I looked up at him I noticed that he was looking nervously away from me.

"Well that answers my question" I sighed back. "I thought you were ok with this" I stated. If Ben wasn't ok with this then he should have said something; especially as there was no going back now.

"I am" he stressed.

"Honestly?" I questioned cynically; if this was the case then why did he just sigh?

"But-" he started. "I just don't like seeing you unwell and everything" he admitted and I couldn't help but nod at this. During both of my pregnancies I had suffered with severe sickness and dizziness; and I knew that Ben hated seeing me like this. But our Prince and Princess was worth it - and they'd always would be.

"Ben we've done this before" I reminded him. "Twice in fact" I added.

"I know that" he replied. "But it feels different this time" he added as he pursed his lips together,

"It will do Ben" I replied reassuringly. "They aren't ours" I stated as I looked down at my stomach. "But there is something that I need you to remember Ben" I said.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I can't do this without you" I confessed. "I need you to help me through this" I urged.

"And I will Mal" he promised. "I'm not going anywhere" he stated as he tightened his arms around me. "But you knew how much it unsettled me to see you go through it" he pouted.

"I know Ben" I replied. "It wasn't fun for me either" I sighed as I started to remember my illnesses throughout my previous pregnancies. "But in the end it was worth it" I smiled happily as my mind went onto our sleeping Prince and Princess that was sleeping next door.

"Yes" I heard him say which broke me out of my perfect daydream. "I love our Prince and Princess so much" he smiled fondly.

"Me too" I agreed as I pushed my face close to his and I brushed my nose against his.

"Mal-" he began.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do you want any more?" He questioned.

"Hmm" I hummed as I started to think about this. There had been times in mine and Ben's relationship when the topic of children had come up and we both said that we wanted a big family. This was due to the fact that we had both grown up on our own; and I loved the fact that I was the one that could put more little Ben's into the world. "I honestly thought that we were going to have more than two" I advised. "What about you?" I questioned eagerly.

"Same" he agreed.

"How many more do you want Ben?" I asked.

"Another one or two" he answered. "What about you?" he returned.

"I like that" I smiled. "I can't wait to give you more Beast and Dragon pups" I grinned and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face. I winked at him and yawned as I rested my head back against his chest and shoulder.

"Come here baby" he advised as he tightened his arms around me. "It's been a very long day" I heard him say before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "And you are going to need your rest" he said as I felt him snuggling his face into my hair.

"Ok Dr Beastie" I teased and I heard him chuckle once more before he pressed another kiss against the top of my head. Me and Ben then snuggled together; and we talked aimlessly until we both fell happily asleep in each other's arms - which always felt perfect to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**AURADON CASTLE**

**Thursday 5th November 2026**

* * *

**THE QUEEN OF AURADON IS ACTING AS SURROGATE!**

* * *

His Royal Highness King Benevolent Florian Adams and her Royal Highness Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon are very pleased to announce that the Queen of Auradon is expecting a baby in April 2027.

Her Royal Highness is acting as surrogate for Mr Doug Dwarfson and Mrs Evelyn Dwarfson, who are the biological parents to the baby.

Their Royal Highnesses have appreciated all of the support that they have received from around the kingdom and are happy to share this happy news with the public.

* * *

**Notary Public for the United States of Auradon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**P.S I would also like to make you all aware of something; I did have this full story completed but something didn't feel right. So I made the decision to post up until a certain point until I work this out – I hope you understand. **

**I think you all know me by now that I only post my stories when they are perfect; and if there is even a shadow of doubt on a story or a chapter I will put a hold on it until I have decided where I want to go with the story. I hope you understand.**

* * *

I felt as if time was getting away from me as before I knew it I was now sixteen weeks pregnant and I was currently sitting during a family meal. Evie and Doug were sitting not so far away from me, Ben, Edward and Isabelle and I kept noticed that Evie kept looking in my direction - even more than normal. I understood why; as I knew that she only wanted to make sure me and the twins are ok.

"So how are you feeling Mal?" Jay asked breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Well the usual" I smiled at him as he wiped his two year old son's (Jai) mouth. "But it's nothing that I haven't gone through before" I dismissed and I noted that Evie threw me a concerned glance that I decided to ignore. "So what has everyone been up to?" I asked the room hoping to take the conversation off me and the twins.

"Well I have been accepted onto Auradon Panthers" Jay admitted and we all dropped into shock.

"What?" Ben asked.

"That is so amazing Jay" Carlos added.

"Thank you" he added bashfully as Lonnie's rested her right hand reassuringly on Jay's left arm.

"So when will you be transferring from South Riding Snakes?" Ben asked.

"Next month" Jay advised. "Apparently I can't just leave; I need to play the games that I have been put forward for first" he sighed which caused me to chuckle.

"I see" Doug nodded.

"How is the shelter coming along Carlos?" I asked.

"It's going very well" he replied. "I am even thinking about putting together a bid to open another one" he advised.

"It's so exciting!" Jane exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I'm just glad that I am able to help animals" Carlos grinned. "And give them a second chance" he added. "Like we had" he finished as he offered me, Jay and Evie all a warm smile. I loved how the four of us had all found our places in the world; this is all I wanted for them. They all had their own ventures and families of their own and I knew that the twins were going to be very loved.

However before I could fixate on how the twins would fit into our family I froze and gasped when I felt the very familiar flutter in my stomach - causing everyone around me to throw me a look of panic.

"Oh" I muttered as I cupped my stomach.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed. "Is something wrong?" she quickly asked as Ben moved his chair closer to me.

"No" I smiled. "They are moving" I advised the room.

"Really?" Doug asked in shock.

"Yes" I nodded. "Do you want to feel?" I questioned.

"YES!" Evie quickly exclaimed as she got up and quickly walked around Edward, who was sitting on my right. She then slid her left hand onto my stomach and I watched as her face dropped in disappointment.

"They aren't moving" she muttered; I then opened my mouth to say something but stopped as the twins started wriggling around again.

"They know who their mother is" I teased as a large grin spread across her face.

"Hello babies" she cooed. "Doug you have to feel this" she called to him as she threw a look over to him. We all then watched as Doug slowly stood up and stood next to Evie and looked at me with an apprehensive smile on his face.

"Is it ok?" he muttered.

"Yeah of course" I nodded as Evie removed her hand and stepped to the side before Doug stood next to me before he slid his right hand onto my stomach. I watched as Edward threw a confused look at me and I winked at him and he giggled at me before returning back to his colouring in. I then looked at Doug and watched as he waited patiently before the twins wriggled again for their father, causing a large grin to spread across his face.

"Thank you" he advised as he pulled his hand away before Evie and Doug returned back to their seats.

I then quickly picked up Ben's right hand up underneath the table and I slid it against my stomach. I turned and looked at Ben and he threw me a loving look before he reached forward and pressed a brief but tender kiss against my lips. And as we pulled apart I felt the twins wriggle around again and Ben smiled at me; Ben then slid his chair closer to mine and we cuddled together.

As I started to watch my family eagerly chatting again I made a promise to myself that I was determined to keep - yes I knew that this situation was going to be hard on mine and Ben's relationship; but I wanted to make sure that he never felt pushed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting these chapters to you. But if you are reading this then you are getting a very big update across the board on my FanFiction page. Also if you are reading this then I am very happy to announce that the full story of 'Surrogate' is on its way to you! I hope you enjoy this story, as I have enjoying writing it. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S. Content Warning for suggested themes in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Time continues to press on; and if I was being honest I had mixed feelings on it. First of all good as I was now eighteen and a half weeks pregnant and things seemed to be going the way they should. Thankfully as my body had been through this already twice I had become used to certain symptoms so they didn't feel this bad this time around.

Also another reason I was happy that time was going quickly was it meant that it wouldn't be long before I was going into labour. I couldn't wait to give Evie the family that she always had wanted to give to Doug and I knew that they would be amazing parents.

A third reason (which I felt a little bit guilty for) was the fact that I was nearly half way through my pregnancy it meant that me and Ben could return back to our normal family life soon. Something that me and Ben hadn't disclosed to Evie and Doug is that this whole situation was becoming very strained for the pair of us. We were no longer being as intimate as we would like; and we were only going as far as oral sex - and this was proving to be not enough as time was going on. Don't get me wrong me and Ben were very active during both my other pregnancies; but as these children weren't mine and with the twins brought a great risk - we really didn't want to put the twins at further risk.

Now the reasons, why it was bad that I was only eighteen and a half weeks pregnant...

Even though the morning sickness was now gone; but it had been replaced by a lot of other symptoms that was really kicking my ass. First of all my hands and feet were now swollen, it was very annoying and a most unflattering symptom indeed. Ben did keep telling me that I was still beautiful but I felt far from it - in fact I felt like a misshaped monster.

Then came the backache, and I knew that this was because the twins were putting a lot of pressure on my body. However even though I had been pregnant twice it didn't prepare me for carrying twins! It was double the backache. Thankfully Ben was always closely on hand to rub and massage my back for me - something that he has always loved and wanted to do for me.

Another unflattering symptom that had decided to grace my body was my varicose veins had returned! This meant that I had to keep changing my position frequently, keep my feet and legs propped up and get plenty of exercise - which also seemed to be draining me off all my energy.

I was also having trouble sleeping; I had to continually lie on my side now and when I was trying to get to sleep I found that my mind was in overdrive. So this in turn was affecting my royal commitments as Ben was having to restrict my activities as I now needed more naps during the day as I couldn't sleep during the night.

I had also started suffering nosebleeds which was a symptom that I hadn't had before. So as soon as my nose started bleeding Ben rushed me off to Doctor Cameron, with Evie and Doug meeting us at the hospital. We were told by Doctor Cameron that nosebleeds during pregnancy wasn't something that he wanted us to worry on; yes they didn't happen with every pregnancy but given the fact that I was pregnant with twins was adding more pressure on my body. Apparently I was currently having an even more increased pressure on my veins which was causing my nose to bleed. I was given information on how to deal with them, but was warned if they keep happening or won't stop bleeding I would need to come back.

Finally symptom wise the twins were very active gone were the days where it felt like light tiny flutters it was now more definitive sensations resembling actual kicks. Yes this was telling me that the twins were getting stronger; but they were playing havoc with my bladder.

I knew that Evie and Doug was always going to play a big part in my pregnancy but I don't think I actually took into account what this would mean. Evie was proving to be the demanding and controlling one of the pair; and she wanted to know my every move. She had even started taking to sleeping in her office at the castle so she was always close to me in case anything happened. The pair of them were always asking me and Ben questions; quoting things to us that was in baby books and giving us advice on things. We did value everything that they were doing - it was just I wish that they gave me and Ben a little bit of space.

There was also an awkward situation with Evie when my back started to ache; she seemed very disappointed that I wouldn't ask her to rub my back. However I pointed out that Ben was my husband and if anyone was going to be rubbing any part of me it was going to be him - and sadly Evie didn't like this. But this didn't stop her checking on me.

Evie also had problems with my nosebleeds and the twins kicking; she become very heightened. She wanted everything to be checked and if anything strayed from her baby books she would go into a panic. She would then try and drag me to the hospital - that was until me, Ben and Doug calmed her down.

Finally what I was really feeling guilty about was the fact that I felt like I was not only neglecting Ben but our children as well. Due to me being in pain and so tired I couldn't have as much family time as I wanted; but Ben changed things up. Ben had arranged our family nights so it meant that we weren't doing our usual active nights like walks, sports, ice skating and similar activities. Instead we were doing cooking, baking, film nights and board game nights. Even though we were still doing things I felt that the children was missing out but me and Ben had made plans to go on holiday with Eddie and Isabelle after the twins was born - which both of us couldn't wait for.


	14. Chapter 14

It was now the twenty second of December which meant one thing – it is currently the annual Christmas Ball that is held at Auradon Castle every year. The night was just starting to end; and I was currently sitting in my seat as Ben was speaking to some of our guests; and I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me.

There was four large Christmas trees in every corner of the large main ballroom; and there was bright sparking ice white lights littered around the room. The chandeliers were lit with warm white candles; and the room was littered with dark green bushy garlands.

"Mal-" I heard a voice say as I cupped my stomach and slowly stroked it as the twins had started to wriggle around.

"Evie" I answered as she sat down in Ben's chair, to my right. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine" she answered. "What about you?" she enquired.

"Just a little bit tired" I admitted.

"Oh" she muttered. "Do we need to ring the doctor?" she quickly asked as panic started to show in her eyes.

"No" I quickly answered. "This is what tends to happen during pregnancy" I advised her. "I am going to get more tired the longer the pregnancy goes on" I added. "I can't wait for some family time" I sighed.

"Yeah" she sighed before pursing her lips together. By the look on her face I could tell that Evie was trying to hint on for me to invite them to Christmas with us. Part of me felt guilt for not inviting them; but me, Ben and my family needed this time alone. And I knew that Evie knew this so I knew that she wouldn't press the matter further - or she shouldn't.

"You and Doug will want to enjoy it" I stated hoping to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" she questioned as her face dropped into confusion.

"Well-" I began. "This is your last Christmas as a couple" I reminded her. "Next year you'll have these two little ones" I added as I nodded down to my stomach.

"I know" she smiled. "I can't wait!" she exclaimed as she eagerly clapped her hands together.

"Yeah" I said. "You won't have a quiet life anymore" I teased.

"No" she chuckled. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

"Just after breakfast" I advised. "Why?" I enquired.

"I was just going to pop round" she advised. "But there is no point if you are leaving straight after breakfast" she sighed.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised. "As soon as we have breakfast we need to wrestle Eddie and Belle into their car seats" I laughed and we both smiled at how playful my little Beast and Dragon is.

"I just can't wait to have what you have Mal" I heard her say as I started to think about my perfect and currently asleep little babies.

"And you will Evie" I urged. "You and Doug are going to be amazing parents" I smiled.

"Thanks" she advised as I yawned, and I quickly covered my mouth with my right hand.

"I think I should go to bed" I advised. "I have a long day tomorrow" I sighed as I stretched slightly in my chair.

"Should you really be going away if it is going to be so hard for you?" she questioned.

"Evie we do this every year" I reminded her. "Heck!" I exclaimed. "Me and Ben have done this every year ever since we have started dating, I want to go" I stressed as I knew that if she couldn't come with us she probably wanted me to stay here so she could keep checking up on me.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Evie everything will be ok" I urged.

"I know" she answered. "I just feel nervous" she confessed.

"Why?" I questioned in confusion.

"I guess-" she began. "And I'm sorry if this sounds wrong" she quickly said to defend herself.

"Right?" I prompted. "Go on" I added when she didn't say anything.

"But since you have become pregnant I have been there nearly every day" she reminded me. "And it makes me nervous to not see you for a few days" she urged.

"I get that" I nodded. "You want to be close to them" I continued as I stroked my stomach again. "I understand why you feel that way" I advised happily. "But you know I need to have family time over Christmas" I urged hoping that she would understand that time away with my family was what I needed right now.

"I know" she repeated. "Sorry" she quickly apologised. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" she advised.

"You didn't" I dismissed. "How about this?" I stated. "You can text or ring me whenever; and if there is any developments I will let you know as soon as they happen" I offered with a warm smile, hoping that this would reassure her.

"Thank you" she grinned. "That makes me feel so much better" she smiled at me.

"I love you E" I smiled back at her.

"I love you too M" she replied and she pulled me into a hug. When we both pulled away I watched as Ben walked up to me, with a very tired smile on his face.

"Hey!" he called. "Just letting you know that most people are on their way to bed" he advised me.

"Me too" I replied as I slowly and very carefully stood up. "Night night E" I stated.

"Night night M" she answered. "Night night Ben" she added as she looked over to Ben as he wrapped my right arm around my shoulders.

"Night night Evie" he answered; and he then slowly helped me leave the ballroom. I still had mixed feelings on my situation with Evie and Doug; but I knew that I was doing the right thing - this pregnancy and going away for the Christmas holidays. I just hoped that everyone involved was going to get a stress free Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

_*Morning After*_

* * *

I was currently in mine and Ben's royal limousine and I was currently cuddled into Ben; we currently had been traveling for just over one hour to our winter lodge. I could hear Adam and Belle reading and playing games with Eddie and Isabelle to distract them and I couldn't help but smile at I watched them together. Eddie and Isabelle had a close bond with their grandparents and it was lovely to see and their bond only got stronger as time went on.

My mind then went on to what happened this morning and I still didn't know how I felt about it. We were all just finishing our breakfasts when Evie walked into the room; she claimed that she came over to collect something from her sewing room in the castle - but I had my suspicion that she was trying to check on me before I left.

"Is everything ok?" I heard Ben say as I snuggled my face into his chest.

"Yeah" I muttered as I slowly looked up at him. "Just grateful" I advised as I started to think about all the fun we were about to have.

"About?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"The fact that we are officially alone with our family" I explained, hoping that he would understand why I mean.

"I see" he stated.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I understand that baby" he replied.

"Thanks" I yawned.

"And I was thinking-" he began as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"That when we get to the lodge that me and you could have some me and you time" he advised.

"Ben the children" I stated as I nodded in their direction.

"My parents will be ok with it" he advised.

"Ok with what?" Belle asked as she looked over to us.

"When we go to the lodge that you would watch the kids while me and Mal have a couple of hours together?" He questioned.

"Of course" she advised and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" me and Ben said together, causing Adam and Belle to chuckle.

"See" Ben said smugly as he looked down at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at how playful he was being before I pressed a brief but loving kiss against my husband's lips. When we pulled away from each other we cuddled together and I couldn't help but smile up at Ben when the limousine pulled to a stop.

"Here we are" Ben grinned.

"Daddy!" Edward called. "We are here!" he exclaimed.

"I know Edward" Ben replied as me and Ben untangled ourselves from each other and we sat up straight.

"Will we get to see Santa Mammy?" Isabelle asked eagerly.

"I don't know Isabelle" I smiled. "If we are all good" I winked at her.

"Yep!" Edward laughed as he quickly unclips his car seat and Isabelle quickly copied him.

"Hey you two!" Ben called to them.

"What?" they asked together as they threw their father a very confused look.

"You're not escaping so easily" he advised as he quickly undoes his seatbelt, before jumping forward and started tickling the pair of them. The car then filled with the noises with Ben laughing as Edward and Isabelle giggled as they tried to escape their father. I laughed as I watched the scene in front of me; and they all abruptly stopped when Dawson opened the door.

We then all climbed out and I slowly walked around to the back and the car and opened the boot; I was just about to reach over for one of our bags before I heard a voice.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed as he quickly walked up to me.

"What?" I questioned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting the bags" I stated as I nodded down to me.

"Nope!" he answered quickly shaking his head. "Evie would kill me if you put any stress onto yourself" he stated as he picked up the bag that I was reaching for.

"Ben-" I began.

"No" he stated cutting me off. "Now why don't you slowly make your way to our room and I'll see you in there after I have helped bring the bags in" he suggested.

"Then alone time?" I teased.

"Then alone time" he confirmed with a warm smile.

"It's a good thing I love you" I teased further.

"I love you too" he smiled against before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. I then slowly walked towards the main door and into the lodge, with a very eager Edward and Isabelle running behind me - all of us very eager to get our Christmas holidays started.


	16. Chapter 16

After a very slow walk through the large winter lodge I finally got to mine and Ben's bedroom on the first floor. As I did this I smiled that the staff had already decorated the lodge; and they had brought the Christmas tree that we had decorated from Auradon Castle and placed in next to the fire in the lodge.

When I got into our bedroom I slowly but surely walked to our bed before sitting on the edge of the right hand side of the bed. I then pulled off my snow boots, socks and coat off before I threw them over a nearby chair. I then climbed onto the bed and I sighed as my head touched the pillows; I started to feel settled at the fact that I am finally alone with my family. I just hope that Evie and Doug don't cross the line and come looking for me. As that would very awkward; I understand why they want to be close - I just wished that they would understand that me and Ben needed space sometimes.

"MAMMY!" I heard Isabelle call, breaking me out of my train of thought. "WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted.

"MAMMY!" Edward shouted.

"In here!" I shouted and I smiled as I heard footsteps before Edward and Isabelle appeared in the doorway. When they noticed that I was lying on the bed they grinned before they ran up to the bed, jumped on it and started to crawl towards me.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked as I noticed that the pair of them had also removed their snow boots, socks and coats.

"A little bit Edward" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Cuddle time!" he exclaimed as Isabelle nodded at this. I then slid into the middle of the bed as Edward snuggled into my right side as Isabelle cuddled into my left. I couldn't help but smile at my perfect two little ones; Edward looked exactly like Ben; however he had my bright purple hair and green striking eyes. Isabelle on the other hand looked exactly like me, however she had Ben's nature. There was a time when I thought that I would never have the life that I do; and now I do I would never change a thing.

"I love you Mammy" Isabelle cooed as she snuggled her face into my chest.

"I love you both so much" I answered before I pressed a kiss on the top of both of their heads.

"I love you too Mammy" Edward replied happily; I opened my mouth to reply to him but cut off when I heard another voice.

"Mal!" Ben shouted and I couldn't help but not the concern in his voice.

"Aha!" I shouted back.

"Do you know where Edward and Isabelle are?" he questioned.

"Quick hide under the covers!" I advised and we all giggled as we climbed under the covers and snuggled tightly together, with them under the covers.

"No" I answered.

"What?" he answered as he quickly ran into the room. "We can't find them" he said in a panic.

"I don't know where they are" I advised coyly and Edward and Isabelle started to giggle.

"Oh I see" Ben said as he grinned when his eyes fell onto where our two mischievous little Beast and Dragon was. "Let's see if I can sniff them out" he said mock seriously, causing Edward and Isabelle to giggle again. "I think I can hear them; but I don't know where they are" Ben said in mock seriousness.

"Ssshhh!" Isabelle told Edward under the covers, and I couldn't help but grin at them.

"What about here?" Ben stated as he quickly threw the curtains back and Edward and Isabelle giggled again. "Darn!" he pouted. "Are they in here?" he joked as he jumped into our on suite bathroom. "No" he laughed. "How about here?" he added as he quickly walked up to our bed and he pulled the covers back.

"Awww" Isabelle cooed sadly as she pouted.

"You found us!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes I did" Ben laugh as he sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his shoes and socks off, as he had already taken his coat off. "And what are you doing in here?" he questioned.

"Giving Mammy a cuddle" Isabelle answered as she cuddled into me again.

"Can I join?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Edward and Isabelle exclaimed. I then watched as Ben slid in behind Edward and he pulled the covers back over us. We then all cuddled together and I couldn't help but smile at my perfect family.

"Benny take a photo" I muttered.

"Ok" he nodded as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Say Beast" he teased as he extended his arm so he could take a selfie of the four of us.

"BEAST!" we all shouted and he took a couple of photos to commemorate the start of our Christmas holidays and also the special family moment we just had.

* * *

After we spent around twenty minutes cuddling, talking and laughing with Edward and Isabelle Ben then took them to go and see his parents so I could have some rest. As he left the room I slowly climbed out of bed and slowly and very carefully changed into my dark purple sleep vest; however trying to get into my dark purple sleep shorts was proving problematic due to my back pain. I started to get annoyed at myself at the fact that I couldn't get them on; and I watched as Ben appeared in the doorway.

"Oh" he muttered as he stepped into the room and quickly closed the door behind him. "I see" he nodded. "Do you need any help?" he offered.

Please?" I stated and I watched as he walked up to me.

"I haven't had to do this for a while" he chuckled as he helped me put both of my feet into the shorts as I held onto him.

"Thanks Ben" I sighed. "Make me sound like an incapable again" I groaned as he pulled my shorts up.

"You know I don't mean it that way" he advised as he stood up straight and my arms dropped from him.

"I know" I replied. "Sorry" I apologised. "I just hate not being able to do anything for myself" I pouted.

"I know baby" he sighed. "Let's get you back to bed; you need your rest" he reminded me.

"Yeah" I nodded. "But cuddle time with you though, right?" I teased as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Of course" he grinned as we both walked towards the bed and climbed into bed.

"This is really nice" I sighed as we cuddled together.

"I know" he answered as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"Shame we have to go back" I sighed again.

"Mal play nice" he teased.

"I am playing nice" I advised as I looked up at him. "But you know what I mean" I reminded him. "It's nice to be just us" I added. "And our family" I stated I started to think about the rest of our family downstairs.

"Yes" he advised. "But you are doing a wonderful thing for Evie and Doug" he stated.

"No Ben" I urged as I brushed my nose against his. "WE are doing a wonderful thing for Evie and Doug" I urged. "I'm not doing this on my own; I can't do this without you" I said sadly. I needed Ben to remember that I wasn't doing this on my own – we were doing this as a couple.

"And you won't ever go through anything alone Mal" he advised lovingly before he pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

"I know baby" I smiled at him as he looked down at me. "As you won't go through anything either" I stressed.

"I love you" he grinned.

"I love you too" I returned and I watched as he winked at me before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips. We then cuddled together; and it wasn't long before my eyes started to roll into slumber. But before I fell asleep the last thought on my mind was that it was me and Ben against the world - and this is how it was always going to be.


	17. Chapter 17

_*Meanwhile...*_

_*Evie's POV*_

* * *

I was currently stood looking out of one of the long windows in our living room watching the snow continue to fall to the ground; and to say that I was worried was an understatement! I hadn't long been back at home after quickly checking in on Mal and the twins; when I walked into the dining room that they were all in I noticed that something changed in Mal's eyes – like she didn't want me to be there. This was something that I was probably going to need to talk to Mal – I was the twin's mother after all!

I couldn't help imagining what our twins were going to look like; and at the moment I kept changing from imagining two boys or two girls. We weren't finding out the gender until after the Christmas holidays – something that me and Doug were very much looking forward to. I couldn't wait to go through all the milestones with them – giving them their first bath, Christmas, Birthday's, going to school. I still couldn't believe that me and Doug were finally going to have the children that we always wanted; and we couldn't wait to meet them both!

"Evie what are you doing?" I heard Doug say which broke me out of my daydream of our perfect twins.

"Just looking out of the window" I answered as I looked over to him to see him walking towards me.

"Right" he nodded. "Are you expecting someone to ring or text you?" he questioned when he stood to my right hand side.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion to him.

"Well the way you are spinning that phone in your hands" he advised as he nodded down to my hands. "You look very impatient" he noted and we both shared a stern glance.

"Fine!" I sighed. "Mal went away a few hours ago and she hasn't text or rang to say that she got their safely" I stressed. I couldn't believe she hasn't told me that she arrived safely – surely she would know that I would be panicking about whether she and the twins are ok. "What if something has happened?" I panicked as I started to hope that nothing had happened to anyone.

"Evie!" Doug snapped as he held me at arm's length. "Stop this" he said soothingly as he rubbed his thumbs slowly up and down the top of my arms. "Nothing has happened" he said trying to reassure me.

"How can you know that?" I fired at him.

"Because Ben and Mal are King and Queen; if anything has happened to them the whole kingdom would know by now" he reminded me. "She is probably resting" he advised.

"Yeah" I sighed as I started to calm down. Of course he was right; I was just scared not knowing how they were. The longer time was going on I was even tempted to go to their winter lodge; but I don't think Mal, Ben, Adam or Belle would appreciate this. "Sorry" I apologised. "I know I am on edge; and I don't mean to be" I urged. "I just want everyone to be ok" I added.

"And they are" he smiled. "Just promise me something?" he started.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't keep checking up on Mal" he replied. "She needs her rest" he reminded me. "And she is meant to be spending time with her own family" he added.

"I know that" I advised.

"But Mal said I could" I urged.

"Yes because she is very kind" he answered. "But every year she goes away and spends time with Ben, the children, Adam and Belle; try and remember that before you ring her" he explained.

"Doug Mal is my best friend" I dismissed. I could see where Doug was coming from; but Mal did say that I could ring or text her whenever I needed. Of course I knew that she would be busy with the children and her family while she was away – I just would try and keep my texts and phone calls to a minimum, best way I can.

"Yes" he nodded. "And this is why she is doing this for us" he smiled happily. "But she needs her rest" he reminded me. "If anything happens they will tell us" he offered with a warm smile.

"Yeah" I smiled as I started to feel better about the situation. Doug was right; if anything had happened or there was anything going on Mal would have rang me by now. "I'll ring her later on" I decided.

"Ok" he nodded. "Just think Princess this time next year we will have our twins" he grinned and I watched as a spark abruptly entered his eyes at the thought of our children.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait" I said as I eagerly clapped my hands together.

"Me neither" he sang as he pulled me into a tight hug. As I snuggled my face into his chest as my arms snaked around his waist; yes I know that me and Doug should probably use this last Christmas alone to enjoy some time alone together but I couldn't stop thinking about next year. The twins would be eight months old and me and Doug would be getting ready for their first Christmas. I really couldn't wait to find out the gender so I could start making them clothes and buying them toys.

I was always going to be forever grateful and thankful to Mal and Ben for doing this for us; they were giving us an opportunity to be parents. This was something that I had dreamed about since being a little girl; when I was in exile with my mother I always hoped that I would have a son or daughter to follow in my footsteps. Of course our twins were never going to be evil; but I couldn't wait to see the lives that they were going to share with us.


	18. Chapter 18

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After sleeping for longer than I probably should have done Ben then carefully helped me up out of bed; I was going to get changed into some lazy and loose clothing but I felt so tired. So when Ben suggested that I just stayed in my sleep clothes I decided that this was probably the best thing to do – as I didn't want to waste any more of my Christmas away from our family.

"Here they are" Adam stated as he looked up from his newspaper as me and Ben walked into the living room that was also connected to a large, spacious and modern kitchen. As my eyes fell onto Edward, Isabelle and Belle making what seemed like a Christmas cake I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Hello" I muttered. "Sorry we were so long" I quickly apologised. "I fell asleep" I explained.

"It's ok" Adam dismissed.

"How have they been?" Ben asked.

"Perfect as always" Belle grinned as she looked up at us. "We've been making a Christmas Cake" she clarified. "Haven't we children?" she stated happily as Edward and Isabelle were currently very messily icing the cake they make

"Yes Grandma!" they sang back as they continued and I watched as Belle fondly smiled at her grandchildren. I loved how active Adam and Belle were in their grandchildren's lives; yes it was a major help to me and Ben – but it was nice that they had more family than just me and Ben.

"How are you feeling now Mal?" Adam asked which broke me out of my train of thought.

"A lot better now Adam thank you" I advised as I sat down at the dining table.

"MAMMY!" Isabelle exclaimed as she quickly wiped her hands on a nearby tea towel.

"Isabelle" I smiled at her and I watched as she jumped down from her chair and she ran up to me with her arms out stretched. "Can you pick her up for me Ben?" I asked and I watched as Ben did this and he held Isabelle up for me and she climbed onto my knee. We cuddled together as tightly as we could given my large bump and I pressed numerous kisses against the top of her head. She then looked up at me happily and bumped her nose against mine before pressing a messy and sloppy kiss against my right cheek.

"What's the plan for the rest of the evening?" I heard Ben ask as he dropped onto the seat on my right hand side as me and Isabelle cuddled back together.

"Family meal" Adam stated as Edward mirrored Isabelle's actions by jumping into Ben's lap and cuddling into him.

"Then I thought a film for those two before putting them to bed" Belle interjected.

"Sounds perfect" Ben smiled as I nodded at this.

"Can we watch the Grinch?" Edward asked eagerly as he looked up at Ben.

"Really Eddie?" Ben teased. "The Grinch" he added as he pulled a funny face at our son.

"Aha" he nodded. "I like that one" he laughed.

"Me too" Isabelle agreed. "I think he is very funny" she added.

"Go and wash your hands kids" Belle advised as she checked the food that was in the over. "Dinner is nearly ready" she added.

"OK!" they both shouted before they both jumped from our laps and started to eagerly run towards a nearby bathroom.

"Them two" Ben chuckled.

"I know" I chuckled back. A few minutes ticked by with the only noises of water splashing around in the nearby bathroom before Edward and Isabelle ran back into the room and dropped into their chairs, Edward now on my left and Isabelle on Ben's right. We all then went on to enjoy a roasted chicken dinner with mashed potatoes and vegetables as we all chanted aimlessly together. I loved having time like this with just my family; and part of me didn't want it to end - but I knew that it had to.

After we had our meal Adam then cut up the Christmas cake cup and served it; Edward and Isabelle proudly told me and Ben how they helped Belle to help make and ice the cake. It was at this point that Belle offered to teach them how to make things with icing for the next cake they made - which made them both very keen to start making more cakes with their grandmother.

"Mammy!" Edward exclaimed eagerly.

"Yes Edward" I replied happily as I looked over to my beautiful son.

"Can we have some drawing time soon?" He asked happily.

"Yes Edward" I nodded. "Maybe when we go home?' I offered.

"Ok" he nodded. "Thank you Mammy" he grinned as he continued to eat his cake. I then started to think about having drawing time with my children; both Edward and Isabelle liked to draw and I loved spending time with them teaching them. Ben on the other hand stated that he found it very cute that our children had my artistic side - which was something that I couldn't wait to help them with in the future.

* * *

I then helped Belle clean up as Adam and Ben play fought with Edward and Isabelle; beforehand Ben reminded me that Evie would want me to rest and I shrugged at this. Yes I know I need to rest; but there was no way that I was going to just sit idle for the full week when we were away - and I wanted to feel helpful, as Belle had just cooked for us all.

After we had everything cleaned and dried Edward and Isabelle eagerly told me that they wanted to play in the snow with Ben and Adam. I then chuckled at them as I helped Isabelle back into her snow boots, socks and coat as I was sat on one of the large dark blue leather couches in the lodge. Edward also asked me and Belle to go out as well and Belle happily accepted; me on the other hand told him that I was staying in. I would have gone out in the snow with them; but getting changed seemed like too much of an effort, especially with me currently feeling dizzy. So I offered to make them all hot chocolate for when they came in; Ben then threw me a concerned look and I quickly pulled him close to me; and told him that I was going to have some rest. He nodded at this; and I told him to signal to me when they were about to come in and I would start making the hot chocolate.

"As you wish my Queen" he smiled lovingly before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head before he followed our children and his parents, closing the door behind him – leaving me to some time alone.


	19. Chapter 19

After watching Ben and the others leave I then went and quickly made myself a cup of tea; before setting it down on a small table next to one of the comfortable lodge chairs near the window. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched my family having a snow ball fight; I froze in panic when I couldn't see Isabelle but quickly sighed as she ran from behind a tree and threw a snow ball at her grandfather. I then watched as Adam ran at her before he picked her up and spun her around. I then watched as Edward asked Ben to pick him up and Ben mirrored his father's actions and spun him around as well. I was getting lost in watching my family; however, I was abruptly pulled out of this when I heard my phone out and saw that Evie was ringing me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this; I was actually surprised that she hadn't rang me before now!

"Hi E" I stated after I answered the phone.

"Hi M" she replied.

"So how are you?" I asked. "Making best use of your last Christmas as a couple I hope" I smiled.

"Of course" she chuckled.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"Oh just lazing around, watching Christmas films-" she stated. "We also just finished our lunch" he added.

"Cool" I stated as I set my drink back down. "We had ours earlier" I added.

"Ok" I heard her reply. "Where are the others? It sounds really quiet where you are" she enquired.

"After lunch the children wanted to go and play with the snow-" I began as I looked back over to them. "So Adam, Belle and Ben took them out, I'm currently watching them from the window" I advised.

"Oh" she muttered. "Is everything ok?" she quickly asked.

"Everything is fine E" I answered. "I just feel a little bit dizzy that's all, nothing that you need to worry about" I continued.

"Maybe have a nap later on?" she suggested.

"I might do" I nodded. "However I had a nap straight away when I got here" I explained and then I suddenly realised that she probably wanted me to text or ring her to say that we got here safely. "That's why I didn't text or ring you earlier, sorry E" I added hoping that she wasn't about to make a thing of this.

"That's fine M" she answered, and I couldn't tell if she was being completely sincere or not. "You are away with your family; I get that" she added.

"Thanks E" I stated. "And just think-" I added hoping to change the conversation. "In the first week of January we find out the gender" I reminded her. "That's pretty exciting" I grinned.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "In all honesty I don't mind as long as they both ae healthy" she continued as I watched as Isabelle threw a snowball at Ben. "But as soon as I know I can start buying things more gender specific you know" she stated eagerly.

"Yeah" I muttered and we both fell into silence for a few moments.

"You know when you went to your twenty weeks scan with Edward and Isabelle?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes" I nodded as I started to think about my twenty weeks scan for both Edward and Isabelle. For Edward me and Ben didn't know what to expect; we just wanted the baby to be healthy. As soon as we found out that we were having a son I teased Ben that maybe I was putting another little Ben into the world – which I proved to be right as Edward was very similar to his father.

When me and Ben went for my twenty weeks scan for Isabelle again we didn't mind that much as long as they were healthy. But we both did note that it would be nice to have a boy and a girl; when we found out that we were having a girl Ben then teased saying that we were putting another version of me into the world.

"Did you and Ben have an idea of what you wanted or did you not mind?" she questioned.

"Well we talked about it-" I began. "At length" I added. "And we both didn't mind as long as the baby was healthy" I explained. "But we both stated that we wanted a boy that looked like Ben and a girl that looked like me" I continued. "Well-" I started again. "I wanted a son that looked like Ben" I confirmed. "And Ben wanted a daughter who looked like me" I finished as I smiled at my beautiful son and daughter scream and they tried to run from their grandparents as Ben laughed at them.

"And you both got what you wanted" she noted.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Mal?" she began.

"Yes" I answered.

"You know after the twins?" she replied.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Do you think you and Ben will have any more?" she enquired.

"I don't know" I admitted. "We haven't really talked about it; but probably" I continued. "Why?" I asked in confusion.

"No reason" she dismissed. "You and Ben are really good with Edward and Isabelle" she added happily.

"Thanks E" I smiled. "You and Doug will be just the same with these two" I advised as I slowly stroked my bump.

"I hope so" she stressed and I watched as Ben waved at me to tell me that they would be coming back in in a few minutes.

"Oh" I muttered.

"What?" Evie asked; and I heard concern start to show in her voice.

"Sorry E I have to go" I apologised. "They are coming back in; and I promised them that I would make them hot chocolate" I explained.

"Oh" she muttered. "Well don't overdo it" she urged.

"I won't E" I advised. "Trust me I've got this" I smiled. "Speak to you soon" I offered as I watched as my family started to make their way back to the lodge from the other edge of the garden.

"Speak to you later" I heard her say before I hung up the phone. I then slid my phone into my pocket before I slowly stood up; I then picked up my cup and slowly made my way to the kitchen. As I started to make our hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows I started to think about the conversation that I had just had with Evie; I loved how excited she was to find out the gender of her twins. I couldn't wait to have my scan to find out whether she was going to be the very proud mother to sons or daughters. Either way Doug and Evie were going to have their hands full but I knew that they were to be brilliant parents - as they deserved to be.


	20. Chapter 20

After we had all had drank our hot chocolates we then got Edward and Isabelle changed into some more lazy clothes. We then watched TV as Edward and Isabelle aimlessly played with the toys that they brought with them.

Ben then made us all turkey and stuffing sandwiches for our supper; as we sat and ate them I couldn't help but feel very settled. Being here with my family meant the world to me; and yes I did get to spend a lot of time with them - but being in our lodge meant that we were finally alone. And this was something that I loved!

* * *

After their meal me and Ben then bathed Edward and Isabelle before putting them in their sleep clothes. We then walked back into the living area to go and watch the Grinch with Adam and Belle; I let Ben lead me slowly by hand and I smiled up lovingly at him as Edward and Isabelle ran in front of us.

When me and Ben sat down Edward jumped up and snuggled into my right side as Isabelle jumped onto Ben's lap before cuddling into him. I smiled at my family as Adam pressed play and Edward and Isabelle began to clap as the opening credits to the Grinch started to play.

As the film continued we all laughed, talked and cuddled closely together; I loved having family time like this. I never had anything like this growing up; and I loved the fact that Edward and Isabelle were having everything that I hadn't - and I couldn't wait to see their little faces on Christmas morning.

By the time the closing credits were playing Edward and Isabelle had fallen asleep on me and Ben. They looked so cute and I wanted to stay in this moment forever but they needed to be put into their own beds. So Adam and Belle helped untangle Edward and Isabelle slowly and carefully from me and Ben; they then handed our children so me and Ben could take them to bed. I slowly carried Edward towards his bedroom and he wrapped his arms around my neck as she snuggled into me.

"Come on Eddie" I muttered. "Bed time" I smiled as he snuggled his face into the right hand side of my neck again.

"Ok Mammy" he muttered as his eyes started to roll into sleep once more. I then slowly walked into his room to put my perfect little Beast to bed; so he could sleep and wake up so we could get our Christmas holidays properly started.

* * *

"What are you wanting to do tomorrow?" Belle asked after me and Ben sat down after putting Edward and Isabelle to bed.

"Well we could go for a hike" Ben suggested as we cuddled together.

"Ben Mal can't walk that far" Adam reminded him.

"Well only a little walk" Ben amended.

"Or you could go for a walk with Adam and the children and me and Mal could stay in?" Belle suggested.

"Do I get a say in this?" I teased.

"Yes" they all laughed.

"But we don't want you putting any stress on yourself" Adam stated.

"Fine!" I sighed. "How about we see how I feel in the morning?" I suggested and they all nodded at this. "And no 10 mile hikes Ben" I warned him.

"Mal we can't do lengthy hikes with the kids" he stated.

"Really Ben?" I asked incredulously. "We have had long hikes in the past" I reminded him.

"But not 10 miles" he advised.

"Far enough baby" I cooed as I snuggled my face into his chest.

"Hmmm" he purred as I slowly looked up at him; we both smile at each other before Ben pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips. "Let's cuddle baby" he cooed.

"Hmm" I hummed as we cuddled closely together. "What film do you want to watch with the kids tomorrow night?" I asked everyone.

"Usual?" Adam asked and I couldn't help but smile. I loved watching Elf every year since me and Ben had started dating. I loved the fact Edward and Isabelle loved watching it as well; and I couldn't wait to make more memories with them this Christmas.

"I can't wait to see their little faces when they open their presents" I cooed as I smiled as I started to think about how Edward and Isabelle were going to react in two day's time.

"They will love whatever we got them" Ben grinned. "Remember last year when we brought them a kitchen for Isabelle and a quad bike for Edward and they both played with the boxes" he laughed.

"Yeah" I laughed. "They drew on them, asked us to cut windows and doors in the sides and they used them as little houses" I remembered.

"Yeah" Adam said as Belle grinned.

"They are still in their playrooms" Belle interjected.

"I know" I chuckled. "Even though we bought them playhouses" I added. "You were the same Ben" I winked at him.

"I know" he grinned as I started to remember the many stories Adam and Belle had told me about how Ben was as a child.

"Here we go" Ben sighed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You three are about to gang up on me" I advised as I looked up at Ben and I noticed that he was pouted at me.

"Oh Benny" I cooed before I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips wrote I cuddled back to him.

We then went on to enjoy the rest of our night; which in my opinion was a perfect way to start our Christmas holidays - which would begin in the morning when our little Beast and Dragon woke up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Content warning for suggested themes in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Christmas Eve!*_

_*The Next Morning*_

* * *

After being woken up by a very eager Edward and Isabelle running onto our bedroom and jumping onto our bed before cuddling into us. We cuddled tightly together for a short while before Ben got ready as me, Edward and Isabelle watched TV in our room. Me and Ben decided that it was better that we got better one at a time so at least one of us could be with the children. When we were both dressed into clothes suitable to go outside for a short walk we then quickly got the children washed and dressed so we could go and find Adam and Belle.

* * *

Before I knew it breakfast had quickly come and gone and we were now on our hike; I only managed to walk for about twenty minutes before I stated that I needed to have a rest. So I sat down on a nearby log with Belle as the others continued their walk; but they stated that they we would walk back to us on their way back.

As they walked away I couldn't help but take in the very picturesque scene in front of me; the sky was clear and was bright blue in colour. The tall oak and fern trees that were around is were sprayed with a layering on snow; and every now and again iceless on the trees dropped with a smash. Me and Belle were currently sitting on a large wooden log at the top of a small bank and underneath us was a valley. The valley under that looked like an unfinished painting; with the snow cascading over the trees, boulders and fallen down trees. The air was of course cold, and where my face was bare the frost was slightly stinging my face.

"It's a nice thing you are doing-" I heard Belle say which pulled me away from gazing at the view around us.

"Thank you" I smiled as I looked at her and saw a warm smile spread across her face. "Can I be completely honest with you?" I offered.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I have mixed feelings" I admitted.

"How?" she questioned as her face dropped into concern.

"Well of course I am glad that I am helping Evie and Doug-" I started. "But I can't wait for it to be my due date" I sighed.

"I get what you mean" she replied. "Then things can then return back to normal" she added. "Well as normal as it ever is for you and Ben" she added and we both laughed at this.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Evie and Doug are going to be amazing parents" I smiled as I imagined Evie and Doug with their twins.

"Yeah" I heard her answer. "I like how you are giving them an opportunity" she smiled.

"Well it is both me and Ben giving them an opportunity" I amended. "We are doing this together; this isn't just me doing this" I urged and I watched as her face softened at the sound of her son's name.

"How are things between you and Ben?" she asked.

"Strained" I confessed. "But ok" I added. "We can't really go too far you know" I continued hoping that I wouldn't need to go too much into it. There was one point where it was strange to talk about mine and Ben's sex life with his mother but not now. She had given me advice in the past; and she has been the mother figure in my life that I needed. "We don't want to do anything that would put the twins at risk; of course we both were very active with Edward and Isabelle" I explained. "But we don't want to put these at risk; we would never live with ourselves if anything happened" I finished as I pursed my lips together.

"I get that" she replied.

"Yeah" I muttered. "A little bit of a warning though Belle" I smirked at her.

"Yes?" she questioned and I watched as a playful look entered her eyes.

"When everything has settled down after the twins are here; will you and Adam look after Eddie and Belle for us?" I questioned. I knew that she would expect that after when the twins are born me and Ben would need some time alone together; as we did after when both Edward and Isabelle was born. Both times me and Ben felt guilty for having a night or couple of days away from the children but we both needed it. Me and Ben were quite a physical couple; we always have been and I think nothing was ever going to change on that front.

"Of course" she grinned. "You know I love spending time with them" she added and we both looked over to them wandering in the snow in the distance.

"They love spending time with you and Adam" I noted. "It's very cute actually" I added as I looked back to her.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"I like how close you are" I answered. "I know that Ben was close to his grandparents" I stated.

"I wasn't" I sighed.

"Sorry" she quickly apologised.

"It's not your fault" I returned. "If I am being honest I doubt that I would ever have a relationship with my grandparents" I added.

"Really?" she questioned.

"No" I muttered. "Not at all" I stated.

"But do you think that they wouldn't want to get to know you?" she questioned.

"Only if I was being evil" I stated before I pulled a disgruntled face. "They would be exactly how my parents reacted to me being with Ben" I explained.

"I see" she noted as we both fell into an awkward silence. Unfortunately every time my family was mentioned Belle became uneasy as she didn't know how to respond - however with time this has got better but there is still times like this when we found ourselves in this situation.

"MAMMY!" we both heard Edward shout and when we looked over to where his voice had come from we saw Edward running towards us, with Isabelle running behind him - with Ben and Adam walking shortly behind them.

"Yes?" I teased as they both stood in front of me.

"Look what we have" Edward sang.

"What?" I questioned and they both showed me that they were each holding a large pine cone in their small hands.

"They are so pretty" Isabelle sang.

"Yeah" I nodded as Adam and Ben stood behind them.

"Daddy said we can hang them on the tree after we dry them" Edward advised seriously as he nodded.

"Oh" I muttered. "Maybe if we get some glitter glue we could add some colour?" I suggested.

"Oh!" they both gasped. "Please!" the both exclaimed as they eagerly stamped their wellies into the floor.

"I want pink!" Isabelle sang.

"I want blue!" Edward advised and I couldn't help but smile as he was pulling the same face Ben did when he was very content.

"Sounds perfect" Ben said as he smiled at me. "How are you feeling Dragon?" he questioned.

"Well rested Beast" I winked at him and we both laughed at each other. After Ben slowly helped me off the log; he then slowly and carefully led me back to the lodge as his right arm was wrapped around my shoulders. Yes I did enjoy this family time and talk with Belle; but I couldn't wait to be back in the warmth of our winter lodge - so we could get on with our Christmas Eve festivities.


	22. Chapter 22

When we returned back to the lodge Edward and Isabelle asked if they could make a snowman; so me Isabelle and Belle made a snowman as Ben, Edward and Adam made theirs. However when it came to pushing the snow into balls Ben quickly pushed with Isabelle and Belle so I wasn't putting strain onto my body.

After the snowmen had taken their shape and were stood next to each other Edward and Isabelle pushed stones down their snowmen's chests as Adam, Belle and Ben pushed sticks into the sides for their arms. Adam picked Edward up as Ben picked up Isabelle and they used stones to make their faces. When Edward and Isabelle were back on the ground they quickly took off their hats and scarfs and Adam and Belle quickly draped them over their snowmen's heads. We all then posed for selfies with our snowmen, one phone with Adam, Ben and Edward in, another phone with me, Isabelle and Belle and finally a group selfie with all of us in.

I loved having family moments like this as this was something that I never had growing up; and I knew that when we got home I would want them photos developed so we could always remember this time we had together.

* * *

After having getting changed and having lunch; Belle made us all hot chocolates to heat us all back up. As we drank these and me and Ben cuddled together our eager and playful little Beast and Dragon continued to play with the toys they brought to the lodge.

"Oh!" I grunted as I felt the twins give my stomach a swift kick.

"What?" Ben asked in concern as he looked down at me.

"They are playing havoc with my bladder" I advised as I readjusted myself in the seat.

"I see" he noted. "You not going to ring Evie?" he teased.

"No" I muttered. "She knows they are very active" I reminded him. "If I ring her it might panic her; and she will come here and stay here" I advised. "Not that wouldn't be ok; because it would be" I added. "I understand why they feel the way they do" I clarified. "It's just-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I'm starting to feel smothered by them" I muttered hoping that Adam and Belle couldn't hear our conversation, thankfully they couldn't as me and Ben were on the other end of the room.

"I see" he noted. "Me too" he advised and I watched as he pursed his lips together. Yes I know that this was my idea; so technically I was putting both me and Ben threw this - but we both had decided on doing this for our family. I just don't think neither of us realised how hard it was going to be actually being in this situation.

"We need this private family time" I smiled meekly as I brushed my nose against his. "And it's not as if we are hiding anything from her; she already knows they enjoy using my bladder as a football" I chuckled meekly.

"Yeah" he muttered and we snuggled tightly together. As I snuggled my face into his chest I felt him press a kiss against the top of my head and I sighed. Yes I knew that I was doing a good thing for Evie and Doug but I couldn't wait for my due date so I could return back to my other priorities, my husband and children - who I still felt I was still neglecting slightly at the moment.

* * *

Before we went to bath the children so we could relax with them before putting them to bed we then gave them their stockings and Christmas Eve boxes. I smiled as the memory of Belle making both the stockings for the pair of them; Edward's stocking was dark blue stocking with a snowy scene on it with his name in bright gold letters. Isabelle's stocking was similar however the stitching on her name was bright sliver instead of gold.

Ben and Adam quickly picked them up so they could each hang their stockings up next to ours; before they eagerly ran up to me to get their Christmas Eve boxes, which looked similar to their stockings. They then picked them up and took them in front of the fire so they could open them.

In Edward's Christmas Eve box there was a new pair of dark blue slippers, pajamas and dressing gown. There was also sweets and treats so he could eat them while he was watching Elf before going to bed. There was also a new Christmas book that Belle had found shopping and she bought one for Edward and Isabelle. Finally in the box was a snowman teddy bear which looked similar to the snow man that he had built earlier on today.

In Isabelle's Christmas Eve box there was a new pair of bright pink slippers, pajamas and dressing down. She also had the same book, sweets and treats as her brother however instead of a snowman we had bought her a reindeer teddy.

They both loved their gifts and they started to jump around eagerly as they knew that Christmas Day was coming up shortly. I loved seeing them like this; however I knew that getting them to sleep tonight may be problematic due to their excitement.

* * *

Me and Ben quickly bathed and changed Edward and Isabelle into their new pajamas, dressing gown and slippers before we quickly did the same as our children was with their grandparents. I was dressed in a light pair of dark purple pajamas with matching slippers and dressing gown whereas Ben had the same apart from his was dark blue.

When we walked into the living room everyone was sitting waiting for us with Elf paused on the DVD player. Me and Ben quickly sat down to see that Adam or Belle had already placed treats on the coffee table with our drinks. I smiled as I noticed that they also had put treats down that I could eat due to my pregnancy - as most things were having effects on my body.

Edward and Isabelle then cuddled into me and Ben and we all cheered as Adam pressed play on the DVD and Elf started to play. As the opening credits started to sound out around the room I started to run my fingers through Isabelle's bright purple locks as she snuggled into my right side. Somewhere in the middle of the film I drifted off the sleep; and I was woken up to everyone staring at me as Isabelle gently woke me up at the end of the film. I quickly apologised before pressing a kiss to the top of her head; and snuggling back into her - not wanting our cuddle to end.

* * *

Before putting Edward and Isabelle to bed Belle read her annual Night Before Christmas Story; I watched as Edward and Isabelle sat at Belle's feet as she told the story in complete awe of their grandmother. She lovingly and soothingly told the story and by then end of story I noticed an excited twinkle in both of their eyes.

Afterwards me and Ben then helped Edward and Isabelle put out cookies and milk for Santa Claus and carrots for his reindeer. Edward and Isabelle then quickly said their good nights to Adam and Belle before they ran back towards me and Ben.

I slid my right hand into Edward's left hand and we slowly walked towards his bedroom as Ben carried Isabelle into her bedroom. Edward then quickly let go of my hand before he ran up to his bed and quickly jumped onto it. He then eagerly slid over to the left hand side of his bed and pulled the covers back. I then slowly walked over to him and I sat down on his bed as he lay down.

"Mammy?" He asked sweetly as I pulled the covers over him as he rolled onto his left side.

"Yes Eddie?" I replied as I stroked my left hand through his bright purple hair.

"Can you lie with me for a little bit please?" He asked hopefully,

"Of course" I answered as I slowly and carefully lay on my left side.

"Thank you Mammy" he yawned as he readjusted his head against the pillow.

"You're very welcome my little Beast" I muttered as he smirked at this. I knew that I was going to have to be careful as I knew there was a good chance that I was going to fall asleep next to him. But I knew that I only needed to wait so long before he fell asleep; that is however on the basis that Edward wasn't in a chatty mood. Thankfully to keeping him very active during the day had tired him out - so around twenty minutes past of just us muttering aimlessly to each other as we lay in silence watching each other his eyes started to roll. I pressed a kiss against the top of his head, causing him to grunt before I slowly and carefully climbed off his bed. I then turned off the bedside light before I walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me.


	23. Chapter 23

After leaving Edward's room I heard Ben and Isabelle still chatting away in bed so I knew that it would probably be a while before Ben joined me, Adam and Belle in the living room to finish our evening.

As I walked back towards the living room I still couldn't believe that I was a mother to the pair of them. Time had gone so quickly Edward was going to be five in three month's time and Isabelle was going to be three next month. Yes I cherished every moment I had with them - I just couldn't believe that my babies were growing up far too quickly for my liking.

"Edward asleep?" I heard Adam asked as I returned to my seat.

"Yes" I smiled as I thought about my sleeping Beast upstairs. "Ben and Isabelle however are still talking" I advised.

"I see" Adam replied as Belle chuckled at this.

"Nice to see some things never change" he noted. I then opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when we all heard Ben's voice.

"What is that supposed to mean? He said as he entered the room and started to walk towards me.

"What I meant is that you always liked to chat before going to bed" Adam grinned.

"You always have" Belle interjected as Ben sat down on my left hand side.

"You no doubt always will" I teased.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "You are all ganging up on me" he pouted.

"Would a cuddle make it better?" I teased back.

"Sold!" He exclaimed and we tightly cuddled together causing Adam and Belle to laugh. We all then started to watch National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation as we started to settle down for the night.

* * *

After the film finished Adam and Belle started to look for something else to watch and I heard my phone start to ring and me and Ben slowly looked at each other. I pulled my phone out of my dressing gown pocket and showed him the phone to show him that it was Evie.

"I should have known" I advised.

"What?" Belle asked as she asked Adam to leave Love Actually on.

"Evie" I replied as I nodded down at my phone. "I'm surprised she hasn't rang more" I muttered; and Ben chuckled as I answered the phone.

"Hi E" I said down the phone as me and Ben slowly untangled ourselves from each other.

"Hi M" I heard her say happily down the phone.

"Are you ok?" I questioned.

"Yes" she answered. "I just wanted to see how all of your nights were going" she stated and I knew deep down she wanted to know how the twins were doing.

"Everything is fine-" I began. "We watched a film with the kids, put the kids to bed so we are now all just calming down for the evening" I advised.

"I see" she noted and we fell into an awkward silence. "Mal?" She said finally breaking the few seconds silence.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Is everything ok with the twins?" She enquired.

"Yeah" I answered. "They have been very active tonight" I explained.

"Have they?" She cooed.

"Yeah" I repeated. "They must be getting into the Christmas spirit" I chuckled.

"Yeah" she replied. "Have you been resting?" She enquired.

"Yes and no" I stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I had to resist to roll my eyes at this.

"Well it's Christmas E I've been doing things with the children" I advised.

"Ok" she answered. "Just don't run yourself down" she stated sternly.

"I won't" I quickly answered. I know that Evie probably meant well; as she wanted me and the twins to be ok. However I think that sometimes she forgot that I had other commitments as well - unfortunately.

"How has your and Doug's night been?" I asked hoping to move the subject on from me and the twins to what she had been doing.

"It's been lovely" she replied. "We had a lovely meal" she added. "We are currently watching Love Actually" she advised.

"Ah, we are watching that" I advised as the opening credits finished playing.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Great minds think alike" I chuckled.

"Yeah" she answered happily.

"I'm really sorry E but I need to go" I advised and I watched as Ben threw me a look of confusion. "I need the toilet" I admitted and I watched as Ben nodded at this before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Ok speak later on" she answered.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" I heard her reply before I hung up the phone and I slid my phone back into my dressing gown pocket.

"Ben can you help me up please?" I questioned.

"So that wasn't just a ruse to get her off the phone?" He teased as he stood up.

"Nope" I stated as he slowly and carefully helped me to my feet. "I actually need the toilet" I smiled meekly at him.

"Ok baby" he replied before he sat back down as I turned around. As I went to leave the room Ben winked at me and I couldn't help but chuckle at my husband; my beautiful, supportive and very patient Beast.

* * *

When I came back into the room me and Ben cuddled together as we continued to watch Love Actually. I actually ended up falling asleep in his arms; which in my opinion was my favourite place in the world.

When Ben woke me up carefully he teased me by saying that I had not only slept through the film but in fact another film. Ben then told me that they wanted to put the presents out for the children; but Ben stated that I didn't need to help. I quickly told him that I wanted to help; so I suggested that they go and start getting everyone's presents and I cleared up then we could put them out together.

Ben then smiled at me and pressed a kiss against the top of my head before he untangled himself from me. I always loved this part of Christmas; as I couldn't wait for the others to see what they got for Christmas. I also was very excited to see what I had received for Christmas; but what meant more to me was this very valuable and private family time.

As I started to clear things away I started to hope that Edward and Isabelle wouldn't wake up too early in the morning; but given what had happened over the last few years I knew not to hold my breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Before I knew it a very busy and hectic Christmas and New Year had passed and before I knew it it was the sixth of January which meant one thing - the date of my twenty week scan. It would have been done last week but given the fact that it had been New Year's Day on the actual date where I turned twenty weeks pregnant it wasn't really feasible to do it then. Me and Ben had been so busy with our royal commitments so me, Ben, Doug and Evie had decided until this week. Both of the twins were very active in my stomach and we were all very eager to find out the twin's gender today.

"Hi everyone" Rosie said as she closed the door behind us all after we all had entered her office.

"Hi" we all said together as we took to our seats.

"How is everyone?" Rosie asked happily as she sat down on the chair next to her sonogram machine.

"Excited" I answered and Ben nodded at this.

"Nervous" Doug answered.

"Eager" Evie smiled.

"Well your Majesty you know the score" Rosie said as she smiled at me. "Let's get you on the couch" she nodded towards it. Me and Ben then stood up and I passed him my handbag before climbing onto the couch. As Ben sat in the chair next to me Evie and Doug slid their chairs along to the end the couch so they can see everything. I then pulled my t-shirt up slightly and Rosie tucked tissue paper around my clothes.

"Well we all know the score now-" she began. "First of all we will make sure that everything is going to plan; then we see what we are expecting" she explained as she picked the probe up. "Girls or Boys?" she grinned at us all as she started to run the probe along my stomach. I then felt Ben slide both of his hands over my left and he quickly squeezed my hand and I couldn't help but look at him and we both shared a lovingly look.

"What do you want?" I heard Rosie say and I looked over to Evie and Doug.

"We don't mind, do we Doug?" Evie answered eagerly for them.

"No" Doug answered. "As long as they are both happy and healthy" he answered happily.

"Well I can confirm that both of them are very healthy" Rosie smiled as she continued to run the probe along my stomach.

"Really?" Evie asked with a large grin.

"Yes" Rosie replied as she turned the screen and we all watched as the twins moved slightly in my stomach.

"Oh" Doug gasped. "They are so beautiful" he advised proudly.

"Yes they are" Evie replied. "Mal thank you for this" she added and I watched as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"You're welcome" I muttered.

"I'm just going to give mother and father a little bit longer" Rosie explained as she threw me and Ben a happy look.

"Thanks" Doug said. "Look Evie they are waving" he cooed.

"Yes" she snuffed and when I looked over to Evie to see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh E" I muttered.

"Mal this is everything that I have ever wanted" she sniffed as she wiped her cheeks and eyes from tears. "I just have mixed feelings on this" she admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"I feel bad that you and Ben have to do this for us-" she began. "I'm sorry" she quickly explained.

"Hey!" I cooed. "Don't be Evie" I urged. "We are glad to help" I pressed.

"I agree" Ben added and the room fell into silence. As I looked over to the screen I watched as Rosie was still moving the image around and I smiled when I noticed the gender of one of the babies - Evie and Doug were going to have their hands full!

"Ready to know what you are having?" Rosie asked.

"Yes please!" Evie and Doug exclaimed together.

"Well I will check both twins but the fact that they are identical twins they will be the same gender" Rosie advised.

"Ok" Evie nodded as Doug rested his head against Evie's.

"Here we go" Rosie smiled and she ran the probe along my stomach again. "Twin one" she advised and we all saw the screen change to reveal the gender. "Is a girl" she announced and I heard both Evie and Doug gasp at this. "Twin two is also a girl" Rosie advised as we watched the screen move onto the second twin.

"Eeeek!" Evie exclaimed her hands eagerly.

"There they are!" Doug exclaimed. "My girls" he added proudly. "To match my perfect Princess" he grinned and I watched as he quickly pressed a brief but loving kiss against Evie's. The fell into silence once more as me and Ben turned to face each other and we cuddled in; letting Evie and Doug have their private moment with their daughters.


	25. Chapter 25

The next few weeks were a blur; the kingdom and our family was supporting us wholeheartedly. Admittedly we hadn't revealed to the kingdom that I was expecting twins yet but our family was overjoyed.

Evie and Doug became more inquisitive as the weeks went on; and they kept asking me and Ben questions about everything they need to buy for the baby. And when they weren't asking about what to buy they were asking me questions about what was happening to my body and the growth of the babies. I tried not to get embarrassed about some of the questions they were asking but this was hard. Thankfully Ben was able to steer the conversation onto something else when things were getting awkward.

Also as the weeks started to move on Evie and Doug started to get worried when my pregnancy symptoms started to get on top of me. Yes Evie was more over the top that Doug; and me and Ben did try to reassure them but the pair of them had now taken up to being with me everywhere I went.

Me and Ben did try to hint to them that me and Ben needed some space; but every time we tried it seemed like they came even closer. And it was now getting to the point that Evie was with me until I went to bed; and she would reappear just after breakfast to 'take care' of me.

This in turn was adding more stress and strain on mine and Ben's relationship. Of course we weren't haven't sex; but it was getting to the point with all the questioning from Evie, Doug, looking after the children and my royal commitments was tiring me out to the point where by the time I got to bed I was just crashing straight out. I would wake up and find Ben lying next to me; cuddling into me. I wanted to make it better for Ben - I just hadn't thought of how to yet.

* * *

_*Two days later*_

* * *

I had just taken myself to bed mid-afternoon as I was feeling really dizzy, nauseous and achy. I had asked Belle to pick up Edward up from nursery as Adam looked after Isabelle. I was just readjusting myself in bed and pulling my duvet more closely around me and I heard my phone go off. I rolled over and picked my phone up from my bedside cabinet and I sighed as I saw that Evie was ringing me.

"Hello" I muttered as I threw my head back down onto my pillow.

"Mal" she answered. "Are you ok? I couldn't find you" she stressed.

"Yeah" I yawned as I placed the back of my left hand against my forehead. "I'm just having a nap" I explained. "I feel a bit meh today" I groaned as my joints started to sharply tighten.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Do you need to see the Doctor?" She urged.

"No!" I exclaimed. "This is what happened with Edward and Isabelle-" I started to admitted. "I'm going to ring Ben and ask him to come up from his office" I advised.

"Is it that bad?" She asked slowly in concern.

"Nah" I dismissed. "I just feel better when Ben looks after me" I explained.

"Is it ok if I come to see you?" She questioned.

"Erm" I muttered. "I'll be having a nap" I urged going that she would get the hint.

"I'm only downstairs" she dismissed.

"Really?" I sighed.

"Yes" she answered. "I'm in my sewing room making one of your dresses" she advised.

"I see" I noted. "Yeah" I answered as I knew that she would only keep pushing until I give in.

"I'll be up soon" she said eagerly.

"Ok" I muttered. "Bye" I said.

"Bye" she answered before she quickly hung up. I then placed my phone back on the bedside cabinet and sighed; I know that Evie only wants to help but when I am like this I need Ben. It was his arms I needed wrapped around me; his voice to reassure me and his kisses to make me feel better.

"Mal-" I heard Evie exclaimed as she ran into the room. "Oh!" She stated that she ran up to mine and Ben's bed. "Let me get you settled better in bed" she said as she ran up to my left hand side of the bed and attempted to plump my pillows up.

"It's ok!" I stressed. "Evie can you get Ben?" I whined.

"Mal he's working" she dismissed as she straightened my duvet for me.

"He can work up here" I suggested. "That's what he has done before" I added as I knew that I was close to advising her of something that no one else knew.

"What?" She asked in confusion. "You were very active during your other pregnancies" she noted. "Which why the way you are now worries me" she stressed.

"Evie it's ok" I advised. "That is what me and Ben made people believe" I added.

"What?" She repeated in confusion once more.

"We would put out the story that we were away and a few times we were just in here" I admitted. "With me very unwell; and Ben would work from here and look after me" I explained. "Evie please get Ben?" I pleaded and I watched as she pursed her lips together.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Tell him we need to work on Project Cranky" I advised as she turned to leave the room.

"What?" She questioned.

"He'll know what you mean" I advised.

"Ok" she nodded before she quickly left the room as my eyes started to roll into sleep. I knew that she wasn't happy that I was asking for Ben but he was my husband. And Evie did know that if I was feeling unwell that Ben was the person that I needed - I guess she just wanted to do everything she could for me, which is understandable, I guess.

"Oh Mally" I heard Ben say minutes later as he walked into our bedroom, with his arms full of paperwork and folders. "Give me a second" he advised and I grunted as my eyes slowly opened to look at him. "I'm just going to get changed" he advised as he threw me a loving smile as Evie walked around the bed.

"Ok" I muttered as Evie sat on my right hand side.

"I didn't realise that you and Ben hid away before" she stated as she started to look hurt with this.

"Yeah" I confirmed. "It's nothing against you or anyone else" I stated hoping to defend mine and Ben's past actions. "But mine and Ben's life is so public; we like disappearing every now and again" I explained as I gave her a very meek and tired smile.

"I see" she noted.

"Yeah" I repeated as Ben walked in the room, now wearing his dark blue sleep vest and shorts combo. "Did you bring your work?" I murmured as he pulled the covers back and quickly jumped into bed.

"Yes" he confirmed as I notice he had put all of his folders and paperwork on the table in our room. "But I'll do some later" he dismissed. "First it's cuddle time" he finished happily and I noticed as spark entered his eyes.

"Yeah" I said again as we cuddled closely together.

"Do you want to choose a show or film that we can watch together Evie?" Ben offered as he nodded over to the TV adjacent to our bed.

"It's ok for me to stay?" She asked slowly and hopefully.

"Yeah" Ben nodded. "It will be nice to have someone to speak to as Mal will be asleep for most of the afternoon" he teased.

"Sorry" I groaned.

"Don't be" he dismissed as he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "Sleep my Queen" he purred as he pulled my head towards his chest; I sighed at the closeness of being with my husband. However before I could utter another word to either of them I was suddenly attacked by sleep once more and I fell asleep soundly in my soulmate's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

A couple of days had passed since Ben and Evie looked after me and I had decided that I needed to try and restart mine and Ben's date nights. They kinda have been put on hold without either of us really commenting on it - and I wanted this to change.

So I decided to have a lazy date so I bought Ben his favourite pizza and side of chips, onion rings and assorted dips. Where I ate a meal that was deemed suitable for me and the twins - egg salad. I had also left some sweets and snacks for Ben when he was finished with his supper; whereas I had fruit and chopped up pieces of cucumber and carrot to eat.

When I had everything the way I needed it; and the pizza man had just left with Ben's food I decided that it was time to get my Beast before his food got too cold. So with this thought in mind I eagerly rang my husband, so I could give him his surprise.

"Hello baby" he answered happily as he answered the phone.

"Hi" I replied.

"Is everything ok?" He questioned as the tone of his voice started to drip in concern.

"Yes my love" I replied lovingly. "I'm ringing to tell you that I have a surprise for you" I sang.

"A surprise?" He asked in confusion. "What is it?" He added eagerly.

"Come and find out" I chuckled. "I'm waiting your Majesty" I teased and I giggled down the phone before I hung up on him. I then slid my phone onto the coffee table and I grinned as I heard footsteps start running my direction.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed as he ran into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Ben" I grinned. "You took your time" I teased.

"What is all this?" He chuckled as he walked up to me and sat down on my left hand side.

"Your surprise" I replied as I gestured towards the food on the coffee table. "Date night" I announced. "Your parents are watching the children" I explained. "So it would appear my love-" he answered as he slid his phone next to mine. "You have thought of everything" he grinned as he wrapped his left arm around my waist as his right hand cupped the left hand side of my face.

"It would appear that way wouldn't it?" I flirted.

"Hmmm" he hummed as he slowly looked up and down my face before he crushed his lips against mine. I sighed against his lips as my arms quickly snaked around his neck and I pulled him closer against me. I felt Ben's tongue swept against my lips and I automatically opened my mouth and I moaned against his mouth as his tongue slid against mine. He groaned against my lips as I deliberately swept my tongue against the roof of his mouth and I felt his arms tighten around me. Of course me and Ben had made out while I had been pregnant; but this time felt different. It felt like we were actually alone to do what we wanted. Yes I knew that it probably wouldn't go very far; but being like this with Ben right now was enough. When the need to breath suddenly assaulted our lungs we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other's as we started to calm our breathing down.

"I love you Mal" he breathed as he smiled lovingly at me.

"I love you too Benny" I replied as I brushed my nose against his. I watched as he winked at me before he looked down at the coffee table in front of us.

"So what have you planned?" He asked as we both untangled ourselves from our strong embrace.

"Film-" I began. "You can eat a take away while I eat something that is both good for me and the twins" I stated.

"Did Evie tell you to say that?" He questioned as he threw a very cynical look at me.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. "Evie doesn't know that we are having date night" I advised. "But I still need to maintain this diet" I sighed before I pulled a funny face which made him laugh. "Ben I do have a request-" I began.

"Of course" he smiled as he picked up his pizza box and opened it.

"First date after the twins are born can we completely splash out?" I questioned eagerly. "Steak, chips, burgers, the lot!" I exclaimed.

"Ok" he nodded. "Agreed my Queen" he grinned as he picked up a piece of pizza and started to eat. "I'll get that sorted" he promised. "We'll go to Auradon Steakhouse?" He suggested.

"It's a date!" I exclaimed as I picked up my egg salad and started to eat it.

I was so glad that I had decided to do this; me and Ben needed time like this. I knew that date nights like this might be few and far between at the moment; but when the twins were born I knew that we would return back to our one weekly date nights. I still felt guilty for not being able to give Ben the time that we needed together at the moment - thankfully he was patient and this was something that I would never ever take for granted.

* * *

After we had eaten our food and snacks Ben then cheekily asked me for a long cuddle; something of which I could never refuse. So me and Ben stood up and he pulled the sofa bed out; he then got our pillows from our bedroom and settled them down as I climbed onto the sofa bed. He then climbed onto the bed as I rolled onto my left side and he spooned me as he pulled a fleecy blanket over the pair of us.

"This is perfect" he purred as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"Yeah" I sighed as I felt his arms and legs tighten around me. "I might fall asleep though" I advised as I knew there was a good chance that by the time Ben's film on Netflix was over I would be sound asleep.

"Then fall asleep my love" I heard him say.

"We might end up spending the night here" I chuckled as I slid my hands onto his arms as I started to enjoy the cuddle.

"You'll hear no complaints from me" he said and I knew that my favourite large grin would probably be spread across his face. "I'm snuggled into the love of my life" he added lovingly before he pressed a kiss against my head. "Nowhere else I would rather be" he continued.

"Me neither" I agreed and we fell into silence as we watched the film that Ben had put on. I had no idea what it was; but I said that he could pick. All I knew was that it was some ninja fighting film that was part of a series that he was really engrossed in.

I was just starting to feel my eyes roll in sleep as Ben cuddled into me and occasionally kissed me; however my eyes snapped open when the door opened and the lights suddenly came on.

"Hello you two" I heard Evie say as I started to escape sleep; I then watched as both Evie walked into the room and they both dropped down eagerly onto the couch next to us. "I just wanted your opinion on something-" she stated and it was at this point that I noticed that she had a catalogue in her hands. "Oh sorry-" she started as she finally looked up at me and Ben to see how we were lying together.

"Have we interrupted something?" Doug asked causing me and Ben to look at each other. We really didn't know how to tell them that this was crossing the line; we had tried so many times but they didn't take a hint. We both knew that they wanted to be close to me so they could be close to their daughters - but this was starting to become too much for me and Ben.

"No" Ben answered for the pair of us as he sighed. He was obviously still trying to not appear rude; even though I knew deep down he was struggling with this situation.

"Of course not" I also sighed as we untangled ourselves from each other and sat up. "What do you need our opinion on?" I questioned.

"Cots" Doug chuckled and I sighed as we had already had had this conversation - numerous times!

"Right" I muttered as me and Ben quickly threw a glance at each other before we looked back at Evie and Doug. "I thought you already chosen then ones that you wanted" I reminded her.

"I did" she nodded. "But then Doug saw these two other types and now we don't know what to do" he advised and Doug nodded at this.

"I see" I advised. "So let's hear about these cots" I stated.

"This is the first one" she grinned as Evie quickly handed Ben the brochure as she was closer to him. He then showed me the cot and me and Ben shared another glance. "And this is the second one" she advised as she pointed to the other one.

We them fell into a very long debate on which cot will be best for the twins; and by the time Evie and Doug left it was half eleven. And when they left I couldn't help but feel annoyed with Evie and Doug as they had yet again railroaded me and Ben and interrupted our private time - once again.


	27. Chapter 27

_*A week passes*_

* * *

I decided that I wanted to try and surprise Ben again; however this time I was going to make sure that we weren't interrupted. And I wanted to do something even more special for Ben this time around; he had been so amazing and perfect during my pregnancy and I wanted to make sure that we did have time alone together.

So as I was determined to succeed in my plan today I first of all went to see Mrs Potts and asked her to make a picnic for the pair of us. I then told her where I needed the picnic basket and blanket to be and she said she would get Chip to take them there for me - which I was very grateful for.

I then went to see Adam and Belle and asked them to look after Edward and Isabelle for the day as me and Ben were away from the day. They both nodded at this; Adam also advised they he would pick Edward up from nursery for me. As I went to leave the room they both told me that they hoped that me and Ben had a good day - and I hoped to myself that things would go to plan.

Finally before I went to go and get my Beast I then went to see Hayley, Ben's security, and asked her to re amend his schedule so he has the weekend off. Thankfully he didn't have any meetings so his schedule was able to be changed easily so me and Ben could have some time together.

* * *

"Here she is" Ben smiled as I walked into Ben's office.

"Yes" I grinned back as I walked over to him.

"What are you up?" He questioned.

"Well-" I began as I walked around his desk, up to him and onto his lap. I then watched as he smiled at me as his arms wrapped around me. "I have come to steal my husband away" I teased as I wrapped my right arm around his shoulders.

"What?" He questioned in confusion.

"I'm taking you away for the day" I advised.

"Mal I have work" he sighed.

"You had work" I returned. "Hayley is currently rearranging your day" I explained and I watched as his eyes widened in realisation at this.

"You know what-" he laughed.

"What?" I smiled at him.

"You are the only person I will allow to do that" he smiled.

"I know" I grinned. "Because you love me so much" I winked at him.

"Yes" he purred before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips. "So where are we going?" He asked eagerly as he pulled away.

"Surprise" I shrugged. "But you will need to change my love" I teased as I looked him up and down.

"Ok" he replied. "First can we have a little cuddle like this?" He questioned happily.

"Of course" I replied as I slid my left hand onto his broad chest as I rested my head against his. After we cuddled in silence for a few minutes before we untangled ourselves and stood up.

"Is there anything in particular I need to wear?" He enquired as he slid his right hand into my left.

"Well clothes would be nice" I flirted.

"Darn!" He said as he pouted.

"Benny" I teased. "You know that we can't do anything too drastic" I reminded him as I stood in front of him and pouted up at him.

"I know" he sighed as I knew that he was thinking about the fact that we hadn't had sex for months now. Yes we were still having oral sex and yes it was helping keeping our urges at bay - but I know that it was starting to be a strain on the pair of us. "I'm only teasing" he advised as he smiled down at me. "But Lucifer help you when we can" he groaned.

"And why is that my love-" I began as I started to push away the knot of lust that was trying to build up in my stomach. "I won't be able to keep my hands off you" I purred huskily.

"No change there then" he chuckled.

"Hey!" I giggled; and I then quickly span around and led Ben from the room - with both of us very eager to have our time alone.

* * *

After I led Ben from his office we then eagerly walked through the castle and through to our rooms; I heard Evie working hard in her sewing room in the castle and I hoped that she wouldn't come looking for me. So with this thought in mind I told Ben to quickly get changed so we could sneak out and he winked at this before we walked into our walk-in wardrobe.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he walked back into the room in a light blue T-shirt and dark blue short and sneaker combo. When his eyes landed on me I couldn't help but feel a warmth start to fill my stomach and chest as I watched as his eyes lit up.

"Someone is keen" I teased as he walked up to me.

"To spend time with you?" He grinned as I slowly stood up. "Yes!" He exclaimed and I giggled at him. I then let him slide his right hand into my left and I let him lead me from the room before anyone could stop us.

* * *

After we had walked out of Auradon Castle I then quickly wrapped my arms around Ben's neck before I quickly teleported us to the Enchanted Lake. When we landed on the ground I stepped back and I watched as Ben smiled when he noticed where we were.

"I see" he smiled. I then winked at him and he grinned before he sat down on the picnic blanket.

"My lady" he sang as he gestured to the ground to the right hand side of him.

"Your Majesty" I teased before I slowly and carefully sat down next to him. We then both cuddled together; and before I could say or do anything Ben's lips crushed against mine. We then fell into a long and loving make out session; which felt like a celebration to finally have some time alone with my husband.


	28. Chapter 28

_*Evie's POV*_

* * *

I had just finished making a new dress for Mal for her to wear after the twins were born and I was very happy with it. I couldn't wait for Mal to see it; I had come to making her dresses for after when the twins were born. I knew that when the twins were born I was going to be very busy; and as the Queen's dresser I wanted to make sure that she had enough dresses to see her through.

I knew that Mal didn't have any plans today due to Ben restricting her commitments; if I had my way she would have been restricted well before now - but sadly this wasn't my decision. I had been told this many times; Mal said that she could handle it - however her actions told me differently.

So as I knew that Mal had a free day I decided that if she felt up to it we could maybe go clothes shopping; and if she didn't feel up to it then there was a few more things that I wanted advice on for the twins. So with this thought in mind I pulled my phone out and rang her to see how and where she was.

"Hi it's Mal, leave a message and I'll get back to you" I heard her voicemail message state. Instead of leaving a message I quickly hung up; this was very strange - why had Mal's phone gone straight to voicemail? Had something happened that Ben and Mal had not told me about as they had to go to the hospital in haste?

I decided to try her phone again in case it was a signal problem; and it went straight to voicemail. As my stomach started to fall into panic; I rang Ben and I started to feel relieved at the fact that it started to ring. However this two only rang twice before it went onto voicemail.

I continued to ring the pair of them and I fell into further despair when I ran into their suite to find it empty.

"MAL!" I shouted. "BEN!" I called as I quickly ran from room to room to try and find them. I then decided that both of them must be in Ben's bedrooms or one of the rooms downstairs.

It didn't take me very long to quickly look in Ben's office and any other rooms downstairs that I thought that they might be in as I continued to fall deeper and deeper in to a pool of panic and concern. I tried to ring them both again and I gasped each time when again the phone went straight onto voicemail.

I couldn't understand Ben and Mal's recent behaviour - unless something really bad had happened! But surely at least one of them would have rang or text me to let me know what was going on? I was the twins mother! I needed to know where they were at all times; I hate being left in the dark like this!

I went to leave Auradon Castle to go to search for them but I stopped when I heard giggling and laughing coming from one of Belle's rooms on the ground floor. I hoped that I was about to get answers as I walked up to the door and I quickly knocked on it.

"Come in!" I heard Belle call and I quickly opened the door to see Belle painting with Edward and Isabelle. "Oh" Belle said as her eyes landed on me. "Hello Evie" she smiled and I offered her a meek smile back.

"Hi Aunty Evie" Edward and Isabelle chanted together as they also looked up at me and they smiled.

"Hi Edward" I replied. "Hi Isabelle" I added and she grinned at me. "Belle do you know where Mal and Ben is?" I asked hopefully as my stomach was continuing to do somersaults.

"Not really" she admitted and I couldn't help but sigh. "I know they have gone out of the day" she advised as she wiped up some spilt over paint that one of the children obviously split moments before I entered the room.

"Out for the day?' She questioned. "Mal never said" I advised and I took a deep breath to steady myself. Why would she not have told me that they were going out for the day? Surely she knew that I had to know where she was in case something went wrong? I couldn't believe how very irresponsible of her!

"Yeah" Belle replied. "She asked this morning if I could look after these two" she started to explain. "As she had a surprise for Ben" she clarified.

"I see" I puffed as I crossed my arms over my chest. I see; Mal thought that it was more important to 'surprise' her husband rather than to let me know what she was doing. She was pregnant with my children! Had she forgot this? Or were they pretending that the twins were theirs? I really hoped not! It looked like I needed to have a word with the pair of them - as they really didn't have their intentions in the right place.

"Yes" Belle replied. "I never pass down any time with these two" she laughed as she nodded in Edward's and Isabelle's direction. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She enquired.

"No" I said as I quickly shook my head. "I just came to see Mal" I advised as I dropped my arms back to my sides.

"I see" she noted.

"If you would excuse me-" I advised sweetly.

"Ok" she nodded. "I guess I'll see you later then" she advised politely.

"Yes" I nodded. "Bye" I added, trying not to appear as rude.

"Say bye children" Belle instructed.

"Bye!" They sang together as they didn't take their eyes from their paintings. I then quickly turned and quickly left the room, closing the door behind me. I still couldn't get over how Ben and Mal could do this to me, mainly Mal. She knew that I needed to be with her at all times; and I would make sure that she knew this - so this wouldn't be happening again! I could guarantee that!


	29. Chapter 29

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After me and Ben had finished our picnic as we chatted aimlessly we then cuddled together on the picnic blanket. I loved been cuddled into his strong chest like this; I felt so calm and settled. I didn't know whether this was just wishful thinking on my part; but when I was like this I felt like my pregnancy symptoms didn't feel as bad.

At one point in our conversation we made plans to come back here both on our own and with Edward and Isabelle. Edward and Isabelle loved the Enchanted Lake; and this is where me and Ben liked to come to teach them how to swim. I loved coming here with my family; as we were completely alone and were able to just be ourselves. I still couldn't believe the family that I had; and I loved spending private family moments with our children and my soulmate.

* * *

After a while we readjusted ourselves and I rolled onto my back and Ben cuddled into my left hand side. I smiled down at him as I started to rub my fingers through his hair; as I continued to run my fingers through his face as I slowly rested my head back and looked up at the bright blue Auradon sky.

"This is perfect" I muttered.

"I know" Ben replied as he snuggled his face into my chest.

"Shame we have to go back" I chuckled.

"Well we could run away?" He suggested as he slowly looked up at me with a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't think we can" I sighed. "Evie would come looking for us for one" I reminded him.

"Yeah" he sighed back. "Only a few more weeks to go and then you are all mine again" he winked at me.

"Yes" I answered as I stroked the back of my right hand down the left hand side of his face. "Then Lucifer help me" I smirked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked in mock innocence. I knew for a fine fact he knew exactly what I was going on about; as soon as my body was healed from the trauma that is childbirth then I knew that there was nothing or no one in this kingdom that would be able to stop me and Ben. This had happened on both occasions after both Edward and Isabelle were born; however our lust and general horniness for each other was normally kept at bay at the fact we were having sex during both of my pregnancies. Things felt more strained and harder for us this time; so I knew when things did return back to normal me and Ben would most definitely make up for lost time.

"Well I think we are going to have to go into hiding for at least a weekend when I'm go to go down there" I teased.

"Mal really?" He asked sarcastically. "Just a weekend?" He stated.

"Fine!" I giggled. "At least a week" I winked at him and we both broke out into laughter at each other.

"I love you Mrs Adams" he cooed as he readjusted himself so his face was inches above my face.

"I love you too Mr Adams" I returned before he brushed his nose against mine. I heard Ben purr at me before he push his lips against mine.

Our lips started to move against each other's in a slow rhythm; and we both moaned as our lips slid against each other's. As we started to fall into a loving make out session but when my phone started to ring we abruptly broke apart. Both mine and Ben's phone had a feature on it that when someone rang one of our phone a certain number of times it would knock the do not disturb feature off our phones. So I quickly pulled me phone out of my pocket; hoping that there was nothing wrong with the children by I sighed when I saw that Evie was ringing me.

"Who is it?" Ben panted.

"Guess" I stated.

"Evie?" He questioned.

"Yes" I nodded as I answered the phone. "Hi E" I added.

"Hello" she advised sternly; and I couldn't help but note the tone that she had answered the phone.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned hoping that Evie wasn't about to make this a big thing about me and Ben spending some time alone together.

"You tell me!" she snapped. "You just disappeared without saying anything" she added in the same stern tone. I took a deep breath to steady myself; it would appear that Evie was going to make a scene over a few hours not being constantly by my side.

"Whoa E!" I exclaimed. "I am allowed a day with my husband" I urged.

"But you didn't say anything" she stressed and I watched as Ben threw me a concerned look, causing me to shake my head.

"Because I didn't think that I had to" I replied hoping that she would be able to see things my way. However given the fact that we both fell into an awkward silence which told me otherwise.

"When are you coming back?" She snapped.

"I don't know" I shrugged. "We haven't been gone long" I advised.

"I see" she noted. "Well when you both decide to come back let me know!" She sang sarcastically down the phone. "We need to talk!" She spat.

"Actually Evie-" I began. "You're right we do need to talk" I continued as I grimaced. "And I'll let you know when we are back" I continued sarcastically. "Bye!" I snapped before I angrily hang up.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked as I slid my phone down onto my right hand side.

"Evie isn't happy that I didn't tell her that we were doing this" I explained. "She thinks I needed to let her know" I sighed.

"I see" he nodded.

"I didn't think I needed to" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Well I can see both sides" he nodded.

"Yeah" I stated. "So can I" I agreed. "It's just-" I started.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"We never have any time on our own" I reminded him sadly before I pouted. "If I told her what I was trying to do she would try and think of some way to come with us" I advised. "I know they are her daughter's I get that, I get that she wants to be close" I continued. "But at the same time we need a little bit of space" I finished.

"I know baby" he replied as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand. "I think we need to tell Evie and Doug this" he advised.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Come on then" he sighed as he sat up.

"What?" I asked as my face dropped.

"We better get back to Evie he answered.

"No!" I exclaimed as I quickly shook my head. "I'm not ready to go back just yet" I advised.

"Mally" he cooed; and I could see that he knew that an argument was the last thing that I needed right now. But if Evie was going to be argumentative then I would face her head on - and she should know this.

"I think me and Evie need to calm down" I explained. "And I really wasn't finished cuddling my Beast" I continued. "We could go back in an hour?" I suggested. "Even though I wasn't intending to go back until after tea" I sighed.

"Well I appreciate the thought" he smiled at me. "Thank you" he added as we cuddled back together. We then went back to cuddling in silence and enjoying each other's company. I knew that Evie was still on both of our minds; and I could tell that both of us were also concerned about what might happen when we get home - this wouldn't be happening again! I could guarantee that!


	30. Chapter 30

After cuddling for a short while we then sighed before we untangled ourselves from each other and we stood up. Ben then text our staff in Auradon Castle to get someone to come and collect our things together.

I actually had mixed feelings about going home; part of me wanted to go home so I could talk this out with Evie. She needed to know that she couldn't speak to me the way she had just done; she also needed to be aware that me and Ben needed some space. Yes I agree that I should probably should have told her but surely after we had talked about this like rational adults she would see why I had done what I had done.

"Back to reality my love" Ben smiled down at me as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Yeah" I sighed before I winked at him and quickly teleported us back to outside of Auradon Castle, and back to our very busy life.

* * *

We then quickly walked into Auradon Castle and towards Belle's room where I could hear giggling. When we walked into the room Ben closed the door behind us to see Adam was play fighting with Edward as Belle was cuddling into Isabelle, who was asleep in her arms.

Adam and Belle then told me that after Adam picked Edward up from nursery he had to attend a meeting. It was at this point that Belle advised that she painted with Edward and Isabelle. Ben then teased me saying that both of our children were going to take after me; and I playfully shoved them and urged that there wasn't nothing wrong with this.

Belle then asked why we were home so early and I told her about what had happened with Evie. It was then at this point where me and Ben sat down with his parents and talked about what had happened; but we were careful about what we said due to Edward being there.

Adam and Belle then offered to look after the children as we talked to Evie and Doug, as we were going to need to ring him so he could be involved in the conversation. We agreed with this and told them that we were going to get changed. We then advised them that we were going to ring Evie so she could ring Doug so we could all talk about the situation that we had found ourselves all in.

* * *

"I thought you said you would ring me!" I heard Evie shout after me and Ben had just walked into our bedroom. Me and Ben then threw each other a stern look before I slowly turned and looked at her. As my eyes landed on her I noticed a very harsh and cold look in her eyes and I couldn't help but glare at her. I even felt like we were back at square one on the Isle with Evie just coming out of exile - however this time she dared to step up against me.

"I was going to get changed first" I advised as calmly as I could given the situation.

"I see" she nodded firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Evie-" I began as I tried to defend my earlier actions.

"No Mal!" she snapped cutting me off. "I have been worried sick!" she exclaimed as she slammed our bedroom door shut. "What if something happened?" she questioned darkly as she balled her fists up.

"Nothing did" I returned quickly. "Evie I know what I am doing" I stressed.

"I am getting sick of you doing that!" she spat.

"Doing what?" I questioned slowly in confusion.

"Throwing it in my face that you have been able to carry a child to full term!" she shouted.

"I don't mean it to come across that way" I advised. I really didn't mean it to come across that way; surely she knew this?

"Whatever!" she snapped. "Mal they are my daughters not yours" she reminded me as she walked up to me.

"Whoa E!" I quickly replied as I put both of my hands up in front of me. "I'm going to stop you right there!" I added and I watched as she glared at me. "I am not acting like these are my daughters; they are yours" I reminded her harshly.

"Well you act like they are yours!" she fired back.

"How?" I questioned.

"You make decisions without consulting me!" she snapped.

"You are talking about me going out for the day?" I asked sarcastically. "Really Evie" I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Mal!" she shouted. "I need to know where you are at all times" she pressed.

"No you don't" I disagreed. "That wasn't part of the contract" I reminded her hoping that this would make her back down.

"And that's another thing!" she stressed. "Contract!" she spat.

"That is to make sure that if we have disagreements; like we are now" I stated. "We are all protected" I advised as I suddenly started to feel dizzy and nauseous. I was tempted to tell her that I wasn't feeling well but I quickly changed my mind. The way Evie currently was she would throw in my face that I was probably unwell due to the fact that I had gone out; which wasn't true. I also knew that she would probably keep a closer eye on me from now on - which was something that I really didn't want to happen.

"No!" she exclaimed again. "You just wanted to have control over anything!" she accused.

"Evie-" Ben started.

"Oh shut up Ben!" she shouted at him and I suddenly felt rage fill me. "This doesn't concern you so get out!" she roared as she pointed to the door. "I am speaking to your wife!" she grimaced and I watched as Ben threw a confused and very hurt look at her. "You have nothing to do with these children! So quite frankly I don't know why you keep trying to get involved for!" she roared. "So but out!" she spat and I felt something snap inside of me. How dare she speak to Ben like that! HOW VERY DARE SHE!

"HEY!" I shouted. "Don't you dare talk to him like that!" I warned her and I watched as she stumbled backward in shock. "This isn't anything to do with Ben; I decided to go out today" I shouted. "You will not talk to him that way" I warned her and I watched as she face quickly softened.

"Sorry Ben" she muttered, not looking in his direction.

"It's ok" I heard Ben say as she suddenly glared at me.

"I really don't know why you are being like this" I advised.

"Mal they are my children!" she snapped. "I need to be where they are" she stressed.

"Not 24/7!" I snapped as my dizziness and nausea continued to get worse.

"So you are denying me access to my children?" she questioned darkly.

"Evie we only went out for the day" I stated. "I think I am allowed that" I added. "Maybe I should have told you that we are going out; but me and Ben wanted to be on our own" I advised.

"To pretend that they are yours!" she exclaimed as she pointed to my stomach.

"No!" I groaned as the room started to spin. "Evie I don't think or act like these are yours" I urged.

"Whatever!" she spat.

"You know what?" I snapped back.

"What?" she asked sarcastically.

"If I knew that you were going to act like this I would never have even suggested this in the first place" I stressed and she gasped at this.

"You bitch!" she shouted and before I could say or do anything she quickly slapped me across the face. Due to the room spinning I was unable to keep my balance so I quickly flew to the floor and landed on my stomach. I gasped that she had actually just slapped me; but this thought was suddenly dismissed as I started to feel an ache in my stomach as I rolled onto my left side.

"EVIE!" Ben shouted as he ran to me and he crouched next to me and he wraps his left arm around my shoulders.

"Mal I am so sorry" she gasped as she also crouched next to me. "I didn't mean-" I heard her say as I turned away and looked away from her.

"Evie just go!" Ben snapped.

"No I need to fix this" she urged and I groaned loudly as my hands flew to my stomach.

"Mal what's wrong?" Ben quickly asked.

"I landed on my stomach" I muttered.

"Right?" he prompted in concern.

"I'm getting pain" I panted as the pain started to become too much to bear.

"No!" Evie gasped. "NO!" she roared. "We need to get you to hospital" she advised and I felt her hands touch my right arm.

"No!" Ben snapped as he pushed her back. "Get out of here!" he glared at her. "You are not coming" he warned her.

"But-" she started.

"No buts Evie!" he snapped cutting her off. "You have just assaulted my wife!" he growled. "Your Queen!" he reminded her harshly. "I don't care if she is pregnant with your children; you better not even go anywhere near the hospital" he said as he slowly and carefully helped me to my feet. "I will know" he warned her before he quickly picked me up into a bridal hold and quickly carried me from the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Ben quickly carried me through the castle and downstairs; as he held me closely he whispered sweet nothings to me to try and reassure me. Thankfully Evie had taken Ben's warning and didn't follow us; however due to my hypersensitive fairy hearing I could hear her crying down the phone to Doug.

Before I knew it Ben was now carrying me down the main staircase; and I heard Adam and Belle gasping as they saw us run past them in the main hall.

"Ben what's wrong?" I heard Adam say.

"Don't Father" Ben warned him. "Just don't!" he snapped as his eagerness to get me to the hospital. "I need to get Mal to hospital" he advised as he stood still to speak to his parents. "NOW!" he shouted.

"What's wrong with Mammy?" I heard Edward say as I snuggled my face into his chest as my stomach continued to convulse in pain.

"Edward come here" Belle called to him.

"No!" he puffed.

"Mal, Ben please?" I heard Evie's voice and I saw her start to run down the stairs and towards us.

"Mother please get the children out of here!" he snapped. "They shouldn't see this" he urged.

"Ok" I heard Belle reply. Thankfully she was able to quickly get Edward and Isabelle back into her room with her; however Adam stayed outside to monitor what was going on.

"Evie" Ben growled. "I have warned you once; don't make me do it again" he added darkly as I whimpered in his arms.

"Ben I am their mother" she replied.

"And I am Mal's husband!" he snapped back. "Something of which I believe you have very much forgotten" he urged. "Yes the twins aren't my children-" he started.

"Yes-" she started cutting him off.

"But I am involved! Whether you like it or not!" he shouted cutting her off.

"Ben" I muttered and he looked down at me.

"Baby?" he cooed.

"We need to go" I urged hoping that this would stop him and Evie having an argument.

"Ok baby" he muttered before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "You do not-" he warned her. "Come near that hospital" he added. "Or else!" he snapped and he spun around and quickly carried me from the main hall, before anything else could be said or done.

* * *

Ben quickly then helped me into the limousine and we slid onto the seat; I watched as Evie ran out towards us. However before she could get near the limousine Ben slammed the door shut and locked it. Dawson, mine and Ben's driver quickly pulled away and I couldn't help but sigh to be out of that situation.

"Everything will be ok my love" Ben muttered to me as he pulled me back to him.

"I hope so" I answered meekly as Ben pulled his phone out to ring Doctor Cameron to advise him we were on our way. I still couldn't believe what had just happened! I did feel guilty as I have caused this situation; but in hindsight I was trying to do best by everyone involved – something of which I would very easily do again! Evie and Doug needed to understand that even though that I was carrying their children I had my own family to look after – and I would make sure that they knew this!

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital Doctor Cameron was waiting for us with his staff and I was quickly taken into a side room away from prying eyes. When asked what had happened I quickly told him that I had felt dizzy and nauseous and I stumbled and fell. I noticed that Doctor Cameron threw a concerned look at me and Ben and we quickly looked away from him. There was no way that we could put out the story of my argument with Evie - that wasn't going to help anyone involved.

* * *

Doctor Cameron quickly ran through an extensive amount of tests to make sure both me and the twins were ok. However the only result that we were able to have straight away was when we had an emergency scan. Both me and Ben both sighed in relief when we heard that the twins were ok; I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if anything had happened to them.

After a very long and agonising wait Doctor Cameron came in and gave me and the twins the all clear. However to air on the side of the caution he wanted to keep me in overnight for observation due to my blood pressure being slightly higher than it should have been. I nodded to this; ideally I wanted to go home but I knew that I needed to follow his advice.

* * *

After Ben rang his parents to let them know what was happening me and Ben talked about what had happened today. I still had mixed feelings on it; as I had caused this situation; however Ben quickly dismissed this. He stated that there was nothing wrong with us spending time together; and he urged that he didn't want me to feel guilty of this. He then advised that he thinks that we both need to speak to Evie and Doug as we all needed to know where we stood. I hated the fact that the three of us had argued and I wanted to make things right; and I hope that we would be able to do this. I also agreed with him that boundaries need to be set in place; not just for me, Ben, Evie and Doug – but for the twins as well.

I then decided that it was time to finally put Evie out of her misery and I rang her; she quickly answered on the second ring – which told me that she had been watching her phone to find out any updates.

"Mal" she stated. "Is everything ok?" she quickly asked.

"Yes" I muttered. "The twins are fine" I advised as Ben squeezed my left hand in both of his.

"Are you ok?" she questioned and I heard her voice break, which told me that she had been crying.

"Yes" I replied. "But they are keeping me in overnight" I explained.

"Why?" she exclaimed. "I thought you said you were fine" she advised as I heard Doug ask her what was happening in the background.

"I am" I insisted. "They are just being cautious" I stated.

"I see" she noted. "Can I come to see you?" she questioned hopefully.

"Yes" I nodded. "And I think you better bring Doug" I added. "The four of us need to talk" I finished sternly.

"Yes" she answered. "I believe we do" she gulped.

"Ok" I said. "Well I guess I'll see you soon then" I advised bluntly.

"Yeah" she replied. "See you soon" she continued.

"Bye" I stated before I quickly hung up. Yes I was going to remain civil for the twin's sake but Evie had to learn she can't act the way she had done today. There was no need to shout at me or Ben, talk to us in that manner or slap me. Yes I understood why she acted the way she did – but things were going to have to change.


	32. Chapter 32

Before I knew it half an hour had passed and I could hear Evie and Doug enter the emergency department in Auradon General Hospital. I started to feel apprehensive about the conversation; I didn't know what was going to happen - things were tense between us all right now and I really didn't want an argument in hospital.

"They are here" I advised Ben as I heard them a member of staff which room I was in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned as he slid his chair closer to me and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"We need to fix things" I advised. "For their sake" I advised as I nodded down to my stomach. "I just think that we all need to be open and honest" I continued. "So we know where we all stand; but I know one thing though-" I stated.

"What?" Ben asked.

"She will never slap me or speak to you like that ever again" I grimaced as the door opened and we both looked over to see Doug enter the room.

"Is ok if we both come in?" he questioned.

"Yes" I answered and I watched as Evie entered the room, with silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Mal I am so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah" I muttered as I looked down. Yes I may want to make things better between us all; but this didn't mean that I wasn't annoyed with her - because I was!

"Mal-" she started.

"No Evie!" I snapped as I quickly looked up at her and cut her off. "I need you to listen to what I have to say" I urged darkly.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Now I am going to make something very clear-" I started to warn her. "You ever-" I glared at her. "EVER!" I urged and I watched as her eyes widened in shock at this. "Lay another finger on me again you will regret it" I warned her. "I will ruin you" I growled. "And you know I will" I stressed. I never would normally make this threat; but there was no way she would ever lay a finger on me again - I would make sure of it.

"Mal-" she began again.

"Evelyn!" I snapped and everyone froze; I then watched as she slowly nodded at this. "You also will not talk to Ben like that again; do I make myself clear?" I questioned sternly.

"Yes" she confirmed. "Sorry Ben" she offered to him and Ben nodded at this. "Sorry Mal" she urged as she looked over to me and I also nodded.

"Also-" I started. "I have not been treating your twins like they are mine; I don't want them!" I stressed. I needed her to see this; I needed her to understand that me and Ben were not trying to play happy families with their twins. Which in my opinion was quite ludicrous if you asked me! "I have my own children" I reminded her. "Also there is something that I need you both to understand; yes your twins are a priority" I stated. "However I have children and a husband to care for as well. Something that me and Ben didn't want to tell you both is that our relationship is strained due to the fact we are doing this for you" I admitted and I watched as both of their faces dropped in shock.

"You never said" Doug muttered.

"We didn't want to" Ben advised.

"So if I want to spend some time alone with my husband Evie I will" I muttered as I started to calm down. "I don't need to ask your permission" I stressed. "Yes I probably should have told you that we were going out; but-" I started but stopped and threw Ben a glance. He smiled at me before he squeezed my left hand in both of his before I looked back at Evie and Doug.

"Yes?" Evie prompted.

"We wanted to be on our own" I confessed. "And every time we try to be on our own you both are there; we need to set boundaries" I advised. "Last week me and Ben were having a date night and you both just walked into our suite and started making plans for when the baby is born and asking us about what cots you should buy" I stated hoping that they will see how overwhelming they have been.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Evie asked.

"We didn't want to upset you both" Ben answered for the pair of us both.

"I guess we should have said something" I interjected.

"We should have noticed that we were being too much" Doug advised as he looked over to his wife and Evie nodded at this.

"Evie these are your children" I said. "Me and Ben know that you are both excited; we both understand why you acted the way you did" I stated. "But you took things too far today" I advised bluntly.

"I know I did" she agreed. "And Mal I am really sorry" she urged. "I don't know what came over me" she advised and as I looked into her warm brown eyes I decided that I couldn't stay mad at her. She was my sister after all; and now that everyone knows what everyone has been going through I think this situation will surely get better.

"I do" I replied. "Your mother instinct" I added and I watched as a meek smile spread across her face. "I understand how you feel I really do E; but we can't keep going on like this" I added.

"I agree" she smiled as she walked up to the right hand side of my bed. "Friends?" she asked.

"Friends" I confirmed and before I could say or do anything else she pulled me into a tight hug. I let go of Ben's hand and I wrapped my arms around her neck; this had worked out a lot better than I thought it would. Evie was my sister, and yes she may have acted out of turn - but at least I knew that things could now only get better from here.


	33. Chapter 33

**Content warning**** for suggested smut in this chapter.**

* * *

"Benny" I said as Evie and Doug left my side room.

"Aha?" he replied.

"Come in here" I pouted. "I need a cuddle" I cooed and I watched as a large grin spread across my husband's face.

"Ok" he nodded as he stood up. I then slowly slide over to the other side of my hospital bed and pulled the covers back. As I did this he kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his blazer before putting them both on his chair. I then watched he slowly and carefully climbed into the bed with me; I snuggled into him as he pulled the covers together and I couldn't help but sigh at being back in his arms.

"Come here you" he teased and when I looked up at him to see him bringing his face closer to mine.

"Wha-" I managed to get out before he crushed his lips against mine. I instantly responded to the kiss and as my lips moved slowly and smoothly against his we started to fall into a long and loving make out session. The longer the kiss went on the more heated it got; I slowly cupped his face in both of my hands as I felt Ben's arms tighten around me. I moaned against his mouth when his tongue slid against mine; we broke apart for a few seconds to quickly take a breath before our lips found each other once more. We started to kiss quickly and passionately and then it started to turn very wet and messy with our teeth and tongue clanging together. After kissing like this for what felt like a blissful eternity, we pulled away and smiled happily at each other.

"Wow!" I gasped. "What was that for?" I panted as we both started to work on regulating our breathing.

"You being all dominant with Evie turned me on" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Really?" I chuckled as I started to run my fingers through his dark brown hair on the back of his head.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Mal you know I like it when you are like that" he smirked at me.

"Yes" I giggled as she slid down and he snugged into my left hand side. "I tend to only be like that in the bedroom" I added. "As my horny husband demands it" I winked at him and I heard a low groan escape from his lips. In all honesty I didn't think that I was always dominant in the bedroom; unless Ben asked me to be. I loved it just as much when he was dominant and demanding over me – my sexy and very handsome Beast.

"Yes" he agreed with a smug grin. "Mistress" he purred as he started to kiss the left hand side of my neck.

"Ben behave!" I moaned as shivers started to run up and down my spine. "We can't do anything" I panted as I started to feel a very familiar knot of lust start to tighten in my stomach.

"I know" he groaned as he pulled away and looked down at me. "Nothing more than oral sex" he sighed as he snuggled his head into my left shoulder.

"Yes" I confirmed as my need for Ben was growing more and more with each passing second. "But when we get back-" I started as I winked at him.

"Yes?" he grinned at me.

"I'll give you head?" I suggested with a smug grin on my face.

"Oh" he groaned. "And I'll return the favour" he sang back.

"Ooooh!" I breathlessly moaned loudly as I started to crave being intimate with my Beast. "I wonder how long they are going to keep me in here?" I questioned quickly; hoping that at some point they could let me go home earlier.

"Mal they are keeping you in overnight" he reminded me as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand. I puffed at this and pulled a funny face at him which made him chuckle at me before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"But you are staying with me" I advised smugly as he pulled away.

"Of course" he smiled. "I'm not leaving your side" he promised as he slowly stroked his thumb along my cheek. "My beautiful Queen" he cooed as he started to stare lovingly into my eyes. My mind started to go onto what had happened with Evie this evening and I couldn't believe that she spoke to Ben the way she did – I still felt annoyed a little bit at that if I was being honest.

"What's on your mind Mal?" he questioned after a few minutes of us lying in silence looking at each other.

"If I'm being honest Ben-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I was more annoyed with Evie for talking to you like that" I admitted.

"Mal she slapped you" he stressed incredulously.

"Yes" I nodded. "But no one talks to my Beast like that" I advised possessively.

"Hmmmm" he hummed. "My protective Dragon" he purred.

"Well you are protective over me" I returned back.

"Of course" he smiled happily. "You are my Queen" he continued. "And I love you very much" he urged as we cuddled back together.

"And I love you very much too" I replied before I pressed a kiss against the top of his head. Me and Ben then talked aimlessly about anything that came to our minds as we cuddled tightly together. Now in hindsight I was glad that this situation had happened; as Hade's only knows what other extremes it would have went to! And as my eyes started to slowly roll as I started to fall asleep I couldn't help but feeling grateful and settled at the fact that things could finally calm down before the twins were born.


	34. Chapter 34

**AURADON CASTLE**

**Thursday 24th January 2027**

* * *

**THE QUEEN OF AURADON RUSHED INTO HOSPITAL FOLLOWING FALL!**

* * *

His Royal Highness King Benevolent Florian Adams and her Royal Highness Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon are very pleased to announce that after tests and scans after an accident yesterday both the Queen and her surrogate baby are ok.

After a slight slip last night her Royal Highness Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon was taken straight to Auradon General where she was seen by a large team of doctors. And it has finally been revealed at Her Majesty is carrying twins! Her Royal Highness and the twins are doing very well; and Mr Doug Dwarfson and Mrs Evie Dwarfson are very relieved that the Queen and the twins are ok.

Their Royal Highnesses have appreciated all of the support that they have received from around the kingdom throughout the pregnancy and are happy to share this happy news with the public.

* * *

**Notary Public for the United States of Auradon.**


	35. Chapter 35

Before I knew it weeks had passed since me and Ben had been cuddled together in my hospital bed after our argument with Evie; and a lot had changed since then.

When I first left the hospital I had expected Evie to be there waiting at Auradon Castle; however Doug rang to say that he was taking Evie away for a couple of weeks. He thought that we all would benefit from having some space from the situation. Yes I was grateful to have some space; but I was actually shocked that they had chosen to do this. However when Doug said that he and Evie wanted some time alone before the twins are born; I couldn't help think that he was the driving force for them leave - given what had just happened between us all.

In total Evie and Doug were gone for over two and a half weeks; yes Evie did check in from time to time but this was only three maybe four times a week. I still couldn't believe how things had went from one extreme to another; howeverI was liking the fact that me, Ben and our children were able to have more time together.

Even when Evie and Doug came back things seemed a little awkward for a couple of weeks; however I finally broke the tension by inviting her for afternoon tea our friendship returned back to the way it was before I had suggested that I become her surrogate.

* * *

My tiredness and symptoms seemed to assault my body and before I knew it I was now thirty six weeks pregnant I was now on mainly bed rest. I hated being on bed rest; But given the fact that I was constantly in pain and tired that Ben had completely restricted my commitments. This in turn only meant that I was now only looking after the children and spending time with him.

As I was now nearly the end of my pregnancy; and we all had been warned that twins had a tendency to come earlier than planned Evie and Doug had now moved into some of the guests rooms in the castle. They have been living with us since I hit thirty weeks pregnant; as they wanted to be around for when my waters broke - and even though they were technically living with us but they still gave us time on our own.

* * *

I was currently lying in bed with Ben and we were cuddled together; I was currently slowly and tracing patterns onto his bare chest as we lay in silence enjoying each other's company.

"Today has been a very long day" I smiled as I started to remember playing, reading and watching TV with our very energetic children.

"Yes" I heard him say. "However Mal-" he began, making me look up at him. "You may have overdone it today" he advised as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Benny!" I whined. "I am on constant bed rest" I pouted.

"I know" he muttered. "But this pregnancy is really taking it out on you" he reminded me.

"Yes" I nodded as I felt a pressure suddenly build in my stomach. I readjusted myself in bed; and I felt a sudden gush in between me legs as water started to flow from me.

"Oooh!" I cooed as I rolled over and sat up.

"Mal?" Ben asked in confusion. I then pulled the bed covers back and I grinned as I looked down at in between my legs.

"Mal what's wrong?" I heard Ben asked and I slowly looked up at him to see that he had also now sat up in bed.

"My waters have just broke" I grinned happily.

"Really?" He asked slowly in shock.

"Yes Ben" I nodded. "It's time" I smiled. Yes I knew what was about to happen; but I was ready for it - as I had Ben by my side. I watched as he opened him mouth to stay something but a sudden pain gripped my stomach.

"URGH!" I cried out as both my hands cupped the bottom of my stomach. I then slowly and carefully lay back down as I started to panted my way through the pain. As my eyes rolled I watched that Ben was on his phone; and he slowly stroked my hair as he meekly smiled at me.

"Evie" he said. "Sorry it's late" he quickly apologised. "But you need to get ready" he advised. "It's time" he advised with a smiled.

"Yes really?" He chuckled. "Mal's waters have gone" he exclaimed.

"URGH!" I cried out again as another wave of pain started to engulf me.

"And as you can hear the contractions are starting" Ben interjected. "Ok" I heard him say. "Can you get my parents on the way?" He questioned. "Thanks" he added before he hung up. He then slid over to me and we cuddled closely together; I had wished for this moment for so long I couldn't believe that it finally was here. And I didn't mean that in a bad way - I just couldn't wait for Evie and Doug to become parents and for me and Ben to return back to our normal lives.

"Here we go baby" he cooed as he rocked me slightly before he pressed a kiss against my head. "You need to be strong" he advised and I looked up at him.

"I will be" I promised with a meek smile as the pain started to build up again. "As I have you" I added happily.

"Always Mally" he promised. "Always" he continued before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. We then cuddled together; both waiting for everyone to arrive so we could get the wheels in motion of bringing the twins into the world.

* * *

Minutes later Adam, Belle, Doug and Evie ran into our bedroom and they all looked concerned at me. Evie quickly asked whether we had rang our midwife, Janet, yet and Ben stated that he thought that Evie would want to do that.

So I then watched as she eagerly pulled her phone and quickly rang Janet. I then lay cuddled into Ben as we all heard her tell our midwife that my waters had broke. As she did this Ben quickly asked his parents to take care of Edward and Isabelle; which they quickly accepted.

When Evie came off the phone she advised us that Janet wanted me to go straight in to hospital as she wants to monitor me and the twins. I know that I was going into hospital earlier than I should; but there was no way that we were taking any risks with the twins. I couldn't wait to meet them and I couldn't wait for Evie and Doug to finally meet their daughters - something that they had waited a lot of years for.


	36. Chapter 36

When we got to the maternity ward we were then shown to a large suite that had been adapted for our situation. It had two beds in it; one where I would lie on and give birth on where the second bed Evie would lie on so when the twins were born they could go straight to her.

I quickly lay down on my bed on the left hand side of the room and Ben sat on the seat on the left hand side of the bed. I watched as Evie dropped into the seat on the other side of the bed as Doug pulled a chair next to Evie.

I cried out in pain a bit louder than I had previously done and Evie started to panic and stood up to go and get a doctor. Thankfully me and Ben were able to quickly reassure her; this was only the start of my labour and if she was panicking now - she was in for a real shock.

* * *

_*Eight hours later*_

* * *

"Come on your Majesty" Janet advised as I groaned in pain once more. It was getting to the point that if the twins weren't born soon it was suggested that I was going to be taken down for emergency surgery. "We can see the head!" She shouted which made us all sigh in relief that I wasn't going to need surgery.

"You are doing so well" Ben said as his right hand tightened on my right shoulder as he cuddled into my hair.

"Come on Mal!" Evie chanted and I grunted as I bore down again and started to push; hoping that it was going to be over soon.

"UUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" I shouted out.

"That's good" I heard Janet say before she looked at us all. "Mrs Dwarfson?" She directed to Evie.

"Yes?" Evie replied.

"I think you should lie on the other bed" Janet answered.

"Why?" She asked hopefully.

"Your first daughter is about to be born-" she began to explain. "And they will need to go straight onto your chest" she advised.

"Ok!" She exclaimed and she stood up and let go of my hand. I then watched as she quickly walked over to the other bed, with Doug following after her and he stood on the left hand side of the bed. I then watched as she opened her blouse ready for her twins to be lay on her chest.

"UUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" I shouted out again as Ben pulled me closer and held me tightly.

"Come on Dragon" he muttered lovingly in my left ear.

"UUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" I groaned as I pushed again.

"Another push will do it" Janet advised.

"UUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" I cried out and I felt a pressure in between my legs and I felt as the first twin came into the world. I panted as I tried to calm my breathing down and my head rolled back against Ben's shoulder; and I heard a click which told me that the cord had been cut with the first twin. I then watched as Janet picked up the first twin and carried her over to Evie; I then smiled watched as Evie's face lit up at the thought of holding her daughter for the first time. I watched as Janet lay the first twin chest down onto Evie's chest and Evie quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"UUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" I called out as I felt the same pressure start to build up again and I bore down again. Minutes ticked by and before I knew it the second twin had entered the world. Again I heard another click before Janet repeated her actions and lay the second twin on the other side of her chest. I then couldn't help but smile meekly as I watched as Doug wrapped his arm around Evie's shoulder and he cuddled into her.

"Placenta has also past your Majesty" I heard Janet say and I sighed in relief at the fact that it was all over.

"Thank you" I breathed as my breathing started to return back to normal. "Ben can you move my legs for me?" I asked him as I slowly looked over to him. "They feel weak" I explained.

"Of course" he muttered and he slowly and carefully pulled my legs straight and pulled a blanket over me, to cover my modesty.

"Mal" I heard Evie say and I slowly looked over to her.

"Aha?" I answered.

"Thank you" she said and I noticed that tears were flowing down both her and Doug's cheeks. "Thank you much" she urged as she smiled at me.

"You're welcome E" I smiled. "Who do they look like?" I questioned eagerly.

"They are the spit of Evie" Doug advised proudly. "Bright blue hair and brown eyes" he added happily.

"Cool" I replied and I looked back at my tired husband.

"I am so proud of you Dragon" he smiled happily.

"I am proud of you too Ben" I answered.

"Me?" He questioned in confusion. "Why?" He quickly asked.

"We got through this together" I reminded him. "You got me through this" I added. I needed him to see that I didn't do this with him just wandering around in the background. We were a team; and this is how it had always been

"Oh Mal" he gasped; and he quickly pressed a kiss against the top of my head. We then cuddled together and watched as Evie and Doug enjoy their first moments of being parents. As I now watched as both Evie and Doug each held one of their daughters tenderly I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I have given them something that they both deserve - a loving family.


	37. Chapter 37

Me and the twins were then checked by a large medical team; and we were thankfully all ok. However I was advised that I would need to stay for a couple of hours for observation. I decided that I was going to have nap; however I wanted Edward and Isabelle to be with me. It felt weird at the fact that I had just given birth and I wasn't currently holding a baby. So with this thought in mind I asked Ben to ring his parents to bring our children so I could cuddle them. He lovingly agreed to do this for me; my beautiful, patience and supportive husband.

* * *

"Ben-" I stated after I watched him hang up on his mother and slid his phone back into his sleep shorts.

"Aha?" He replied as we cuddled back together.

"I want to run something by you" I stated as I started to wonder about how he was about to react to what I was about to suggest.

"Oh" he muttered. "What?" He questioned eagerly.

"When I'm good to go down there-" I began as I started to feel my stomach flutter with nerves.

"Yes?" He answered and I watched as a playful glance entered his eyes.

"Should we try for another baby?" I questioned. I know that this is probably the last thing that I should be thinking about given what I have just done. But the next baby I was going to give birth to would be different - they would be Ben's baby. Yes I know that we have Edward and Isabelle but I knew that at some point we may have more children - why not now?

"What?" He asked in shock.

"We don't have to" I stated; even though I was ready to give Ben more children Ben might not be - and this is something that we both would need to speak about at length.

"No Mal" he replied. "I just can't believe that you have just given birth to twins and now you are thinking about having another baby" he gasped incredulously.

"Yes" I nodded. "But this is YOUR baby; it's different" I urged.

"Oh Mal" he breathed and he crushed his lips against mine and we started to fall into a long and loving make out session. The longer the kiss went on the more heated it got; I slowly cupped his face in both of my hands as I felt Ben's arms tighten around me. I moaned against his mouth when his tongue slid against mine; we broke apart for a few seconds to quickly take a breath before our lips found each other once more. We started to kiss quickly and passionately and then it started to turn very wet and messy with our teeth and tongue clanging together. After kissing like this for what felt like a blissful eternity, we pulled away and smiled happily at each other.

"It's ok if you want to wait" I offered as we rested our foreheads against each other.

"No Mal" he urged. "I want to try for another baby too" he admitted.

"Really?" I questioned in shock.

"Yes Mal" he nodded. "I love you so much" he advised as he brushed his nose against mine. "I want to put more little Mal's into the world" I grinned.

"Or little Ben's" I teased.

"Yes" he chuckled. "Or little Ben's" I repeated as we cuddled back together. I then started to get excited at the fact that we were going to have another baby together. Yes pregnancy took its toll on me but giving Ben more children meant a great deal to me. I loved the fact that I was the only woman who could do this for Ben; and I couldn't wait to meet our new addition - whenever they may appear in our lives.


	38. Chapter 38

**AURADON CASTLE**

**Monday 12th April 2027**

* * *

**THE QUEEN OF AURADON GIVES BIRTH!**

* * *

His Royal Highness King Benevolent Florian Adams and her Royal Highness Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon are very pleased to announce that in the early hours of this morning the Queen gave birth to two very healthy twin girls!

Her Royal Highness and both babies are doing very well; and Mr Doug Dwarfson and Mrs Evie Dwarfson are over the moon to welcome their daughters into the world.

Their Royal Highnesses have appreciated all of the support that they have received from around the kingdom throughout the pregnancy and are happy to share this happy news with the public.

* * *

**Notary Public for the United States of Auradon.**


	39. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

_*Four months later*_

* * *

"There she is" I heard Ben say as I walked into his office one sunny Auradon afternoon in August. "My perfect wife of mine" he said happily and I watched as his face lit up when his eyes landed on me.

"Hey!" I sang as I closed his office door behind me.

"Oh" he muttered as I started to walk towards him. I had some news to tell him; and I couldn't wait to see his face when I told him.

"This looks serious" he noted as I walked around his desk and I stood next to him on his right hand side.

"That is because it is Ben" I advised as I climbed into his lap and wrapped my left arm around his shoulders.

"Oh" he muttered. "Right" he nodded. "Should I be worried?" He questioned in silence.

"I don't think so" I smiled. "I have a gift for you" I announced.

"I see" he noted. "Where is it?" He questioned eagerly again.

"Here" I answered as I picked up his left hand and I placed it onto my lower stomach. I then watched as he pulled a confused face at me; and I watched as his eyes widened in realisation - which made me smile.

"Mal are you-" he began.

"Pregnant?" I finished for him.

"Yes" I confirmed. "There's a new little addition on the way" I announced. Since I left Doctor Cameron's office an hour ago I had been walking on cloud nine. Apparently given all the hormone medication that I had taken at the start of my pregnancy meant that I could fall pregnant even more easy than usual.

"Yes!" He exclaimed before he crushed his lips against mine and we shared a long, loving and passionate kiss. "I can't believe this" he grinned.

"Me neither" I giggled. "But we did say we wanted to try" I stated. "And we have" I continued. "We've been at it like manic Beasts" I purred.

"I love you Mrs Adams" he chuckled.

"I love you too Mr Adams" I replied lovingly as we cuddled together to enjoy our happy news together. I was over the moon that I was now carrying mine and Ben's third child; and even though I couldn't wait to tell everyone when I was three months pregnant. And I was also over the moon that even though me and Ben had another little one on the way; we had enabled our brother and sister to have the family that they have always wanted - which meant a great deal to everyone involved.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I can't believe that I have finally finished this story and I feel like I have had a weight lifted from my shoulders. I really hope you have liked this story and where I have gone with it. I look forward to seeing what you think, see you on the flip side!**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
